On my Life
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Toga, a crime boss; Inuyasha, his oldest son; Sesshomaru, his youngest. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy? Slight Modern Day AU. Full Summary Inside. Nara x Sessh!uke (Rewrite in progress)
1. He Knew It To Be

MissTuffcy: this was inspired by the "My Brother's Keeper" series.

I had gotten stuck so I decided to rewrite the whole story. There were so many holes that I didn't know how to fill.

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

He Knew It To Be…

0000

"Inuyasha, Dad says you have to take me to school..." Sesshomaru said, leaning against the door frame of Inuyasha's bedroom. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance.

"Can't you take yourself?" Inuyasha grumbled as he covered his head with his pillow. Sesshomaru huffed and walked into the room. He jumped on the bed and crawled over Inuyasha.

"I can't drive yet..." Sesshomaru said, pulling the pillow off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru. "But…" Sesshomaru gave a sly grin. "I could always ask Daisuke to-"

"Fine...I'll take you" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru smirked. Daisuke was Sesshomaru's current boyfriend. The male was 2 years his senior and Inuyasha hated it.

"Of course you will..." He hopped up off of the older and watched as he sat up and ran a hand through his mussed white hair. "You should go to school more often. You're starting to look stupid." Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a look and the younger smirked at him and left the room. Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

0

Inuyasha walked into the school with his hands shoved into his faded blue jeans. He was walking along side of Sesshomaru who was wearing slightly tight fitting jeans and a white blue button up. Inuyasha looked at his own red dress shirt and scowled. Sesshomaru was talking about something that he was completely ignoring. "Inuyasha, are you even listening to me?" Sesshomaru asked with a scowl.

"No." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I said dad said he's not going to be home tonight. He has a late meeting! He said I could go over-"

"Hey there, Inuyasha." Inuyasha scowled.

"What now, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled.

"Aw, can't I say hi to my best friend?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"No," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Geez, why are you so grumpy today?" Miroku asked.

"Because I had to go to school..." Inuyasha growled. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru walked off when his friends beckoned him over. "Would you quit checking out my little brother's ass!" Miroku grinned sheepishly at Inuyasha.

"Sorry...It's just so...tight looking a-"

"Dude!" Inuyasha cried. "Shut up!" Miroku laughed. Miroku looked serious for a moment.

"So, does Sessh know about the family business yet?"

"No. Dad wants to keep it that way and frankly, so do I." Inuyasha said with a frown.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"Isn't the unknown more dangerous?"

"I'm not having this argument with you anymore..." Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned around. Miroku stopped walking and turned, raising an eyebrow. He was about to question Inuyasha as to where he was going but it became evident after a few moments. Inuyasha had walked back towards Sesshomaru who was in the arms of a taller male - Daisuke. The taller male had his face pressed into Sesshomaru's and his hands gripping the shorter's hips. Inuyasha had walked over and smacked Daisuke in the back of his head; hard. The two broke apart with Daisuke rubbing the back of his head and turning to glare at Inuyasha.

"What the-"

"I didn't agree with you dating my brother, but I tolerated it. You keep this up and I won't _tolerate_ it anymore…in fact, I might not even _tolerate _your existence, if you catch my drift." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed to deadly slits. Daisuke's face paled.

"Inuyasha, go away," Sesshomaru glared at the older. Inuyasha glared back at him.

"Excuse me for not wanting to watch my little brother getting his tongue ate in the middle of the fucking hallway!"

"Did anyone _ask _you to watch?" Sesshomaru growled. They both walked to their class. This happened to be one of the classes they shared with Sesshomaru. As they entered the class and sat down, Sesshomaru trailed in after them. He glared at Inuyasha before taking his seat.

"Good morning, class. So nice of you to join us Inuyasha." The teacher said with a pointed look to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored her. "Today, we have a new student joining us. Everyone please welcome Naraku Moui." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha, isn't Moui-"

"Yeah...I bet that's his son too..." Inuyasha growled. As he watched the tall, dark haired male at the front of the room bow.

"You can take a seat next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru please raise your hand." The teacher said. Sesshomaru raised his hand and Naraku smiled and took his seat. Inuyasha growled as the two started speaking to each other.

"I think I might need to make a phone call..." Inuyasha growled. Miroku frowned.

0

"So, your name is Sesshomaru, right?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It's Na-Ra-Ku, right?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku grinned and nodded. "Nice to meet you." Sesshomaru held out his hand. Naraku gripped his hand firmly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Naraku said. The two continued with small talk until the bell rung, signaling the end of class. Sesshomaru and Naraku stood. "Hey, do you mind showing me around a bit? They just tossed me my schedule, showed me to my first class, and then left." Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru laughed.

"That sounds like this backwards ass school. Sure, I'll show you around! Let me see your schedule!" Naraku handed Sesshomaru a white piece of paper. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "No way! You're in all my classes!"

"Really?" Naraku asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

"Well this is great! It's like...fate..." Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you to our next class." Sesshomaru grinned. He slung his book bag over one shoulder and walked out with Naraku following him. Inuyasha jumped up to follow but the teacher held up her hand.

"And where do you think you're going? You're staying after class to write these notes!" The teacher growled. Inuyasha groaned in irritation. He gave Miroku a look and the boy nodded in understanding. He walked out of the class.

* * *

><p>"This is the cafeteria," Sesshomaru said.<p>

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't," Naraku teased. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It could have been the home economics class," Sesshomaru grinned. Naraku laughed.

"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru led Naraku past the cafeteria.

"So, what is there to do around here – I mean around town anyway?" Naraku asked.

"Not really much to do in this particular town. I usually go into the next one to have any kind of fun. That's only sometimes when I can," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What do you mean when you can?" Naraku asked, looking at the shorter boy. Sesshomaru shook his head with a frown.

"It's nothing." They walked in silence. "So, you said you moved here because of your mom?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is Naraku?" Onigumo asked, fingering a lock of his long curly black hair. He looked up at the man standing in front of him. The man moved to the side and a seemingly younger version of Onigumo walked up to the desk he was sitting behind. "There's my favorite nephew." Onigumo grinned. Naraku chuckled.<em>

"_Aren't I your only nephew?"_

"_Nope. I have a bunch more." Onigumo smirked. He motioned for Naraku to sit._

"_So, why did you call me?" The man from before handed Onigumo a folder. Onigumo opened it and showed Naraku a picture of a young silver haired man stepping into (or out of) a black limo. There were leaves and branches in the picture so it was assumed that the picture was taken by someone who was either hiding in a bush or hiding in a tree._

"_Who is this?"_

"_This, my dear Nephew, is a mission I am entrusting to you." Onigumo said with a grin. Naraku furrowed his brow. "You, as my successor – since I don't have any kids – are going to help me take down Toga."_

"_That's Toga? I pictured him to be much older." Naraku mumbled, picking the photo up._

"_This is his son. His one weakness. I've had my men spying on the young Inu and the amount of security around him is just...amazing." Onigumo sat back in his chair. "My men have almost been caught on various occasions but I can tell you that it has come with great progress. Seems like Papa Inu and Inu Jr. value the young pup more than anything else." Onigumo smirked._

"_What is his name?" Naraku asked._

"_His name is Sesshomaru." Onigumo said, motioning for the younger to pick up the folder. Naraku picked up the papers in the folder and read over it. "While my men were trailing him, they gathered up more information on the young Inu. His favorite spots – or just the places he visits frequently – his favorite things -"_

"_How did you get that?"_

"_Spying is not limited to seeing." Onigumo grinned. Naraku chuckled._

"_So what is it that you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to get him to trust you and I'll take it from there." Onigumo said with a nod. Naraku smirked._

"_Sure thing, Uncle." Onigumo sat back in his chair and watched Naraku leave._

"_Excellent..." Onigumo laughed darkly. "You made it too obvious, Inutashio..."_

* * *

><p>"Uh, Yeah. My mom wanted a change so my uncle hooked us up on a house around here. -It's actually quite cozy if I do say so myself."<p>

"So it's just you and your mom?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku nodded. "That's kind of how it is with me..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Dad is always away on some kind of business trip or whatever and it's usually only just me and my brother, Inuyasha. And sometimes Inuyasha leaves and I'm left all alone in the house..." Sesshomaru huffed. "With just the maids and the butlers as company..."

"Ouch!"

"Indeed..." Sesshomaru grumbled. He smiled at Naraku. "Here is our class." They walked up to the door but Naraku stopped him before he walked in.

"You want to hang out after school today?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You're kinda the only person I know around...well...not know know...but you know...Argh..." Sesshomaru laughed as a light flush appeared across Naraku's face. "That made no sense at all..."

"It's alright, I understand what you're trying to say…" Sesshomaru grinned. "Sure. I'd love to get to know you a bit better. You seem like a cool dude."

"Great!" Naraku said with a grin.

"So it's a date," Sesshomaru teased. Naraku's eyes widened and he stared after Sesshomaru as the shorter walked into the class room.

"A d-date?" He asked quietly. He made his way into the class room and over to Sesshomaru.

_Risky..._


	2. He Saw It To Be

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

He Saw It To Be...

0000

The school day blew by fast. Sesshomaru and Naraku had spent the whole school day talking to each other and joking around. Sesshomaru seemed to already taken a liking to Naraku because of his quick wit, sharp tongue, and humor. It could have been his lost sibling or something. Sesshomaru and Naraku stepped out of the school as they were laughing at something the teacher had done. "This has to be the most fun I've ever had in school!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"The most fun? Try the only time I've ever had fun in school." Naraku grinned.

"You know, I could hang out with you a lot. I like you." Sesshomaru said with a grin. Someone cleared there throat behind the two and they both turned. Sesshomaru looked up slightly at Inuyasha with a frown. Naraku was slightly taller than Inuyasha. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru scowled.

"I wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha growled, looking over warily. Sesshomaru's scowl deepened.

"Now you want to listen and talk?" Sesshomaru grumbled. He turned and grabbed Naraku's wrist and tugged him forward. "Well I'm not listening! I'm going to show Naraku around town so I won't be home until late!"

"Oh no you're not!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a glare.

"You can be out all night but I can't?"

"I'm older!"

"Bullshit! You would be mistaken for the younger brother if it weren't for how old you look!"

"What?" Inuyasha's scowl deepened

"I'm much more sophisticated than you!" Sesshomaru huffed and tugged Naraku along even faster to escape his brother.

"Stop using words I don't understand!" Inuyasha growled which had Naraku snickering. Inuyasha threw him a withering glare. "You're not going out!"

"You don't order me around!" Sesshomaru shouted back. A lot of the students who had not left already were watching the scene the two were making.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped back, still tugging Naraku. Naraku was surprised that for such a delicate looking person, Sesshomaru was rather strong.

"Sesshomaru, listen to me!"

"Inuyasha! Leave me be!" Sesshomaru snapped, turning on his brother with a glare. "Can I live a little without you or father breathing down my damn neck for once?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru huffed and turned to continue dragging Naraku away. Naraku looked back at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had dragged Naraku all the way to a small deli a few blocks from the school. Naraku noticed the white sedan that had been following them from afar. He kept his attention on Sesshomaru, however, to keep himself from looking suspicious. Sesshomaru led them to the booth seat in the back. Naraku looked at the person sitting in the corner of the room. The person was wearing casual clothes and was reading the newspaper but Naraku saw him glance at them from time to time. "I don't know what his problem is." Sesshomaru growled, roughly running a hand through his hair.<p>

"He's probably just worried about you." Naraku smiled. Sesshomaru grinned weakly.

"I guess you're right." Sesshomaru said. A waitress came over and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Sesshomaru! Would you like the usual?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked at the ravenette and smiled at her.

"Yes please, Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled and then looked at Naraku.

"And you, sir?"

"Um..." Naraku picked up the menu that was sitting to the side and looked it over. "I'll have the Spam Onigiri." Naraku said, putting the menu back down. Rin nodded and bounced away.

"I always order that." Sesshomaru grinned. Naraku looked surprised.

"Really? I guess we really do like the same things!" Naraku said with a grin. Sesshomaru laughed. "So Sessh – Can I call you Sessh? - What other things are you into?"

"Sure you can call me Sessh. And...Well very little things catch my interest. All I can say right now is that I have a weakness for chocolate and I like nature walks."

"Sounds like you're looking for a date." Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru laughed along with him.

"Very funny, Naraku." Sesshomaru grinned. They sat in the deli for a few hours until Sesshomaru sighed. "It was really fun hanging out with you today. This is the longest conversation I've ever had with anyone." Sesshomaru grinned. Naraku laughed.

"Same here."

"We should do this again tomorrow. Or maybe I can actually show you around this time." Sesshomaru grinned. Naraku laughed. They both stood and Sesshomaru slung his book bag over his shoulder. "Well, I have to go home now."

"Me too." Naraku said with a smile. They both walked out. They stopped when a black sedan limousine pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down and Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"I looked all over for you! Get in the car!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru glared.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha. Are you done being an asshole?" Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha glared. "By the way," Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. "Do you need a ride home?" Naraku looked at Inuyasha.

"I think I'll just call my mom. Looks as if your brother is ready to use me as a chew toy..." Naraku whispered. Sesshomaru snorted.

"That's the look he gives everyone...You'll get used to his ugly maw after a while..." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha's glare intensified. Sesshomaru eyes glinted evilly at Inuyasha. He turned to look at Naraku. "So, see you tomorrow, Naraku." He stood on tips of his toes to kiss Naraku on the cheek. He got in the car with his fuming brother. Naraku's eyes widened. Sesshomaru grinned and waved as the car pulled away. Naraku brought a hand to his cheek.

"Well that was unexpected." Naraku mumbled.

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks, there had been a pattern. Sesshomaru would hang out with Naraku all day and then be taken home by a very peeved Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Naraku were currently walking out of the movie theater still laughing at the comedy they had just seen. "Well, that was fun!" Sesshomaru laughed. Naraku grinned.<p>

"Yeah," Naraku chuckled. Naraku hadn't seen anyone following them here. Either they trusted him or there were just cameras he couldn't see hidden somewhere around. He was shaken out of his thoughts quite literally when Sesshomaru shook his shoulder. Naraku blinked and stared down at Sesshomaru.

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't. I was thinking about something." Naraku smiled sheepishly. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I said: Do you need a ride home? It's awfully dark outside and...well it's not always safe walking out at night by yourself." Sesshomaru frowned. Naraku hesitated.

"Sure. That'd be fine. My mom is probably sleep by now." Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well, come on!" Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku's wrist and pulled him towards the black sedan limo he knew Inuyasha was sitting in. The driver opened the door and Sesshomaru ducked in. Naraku followed him.

0

When Sesshomaru and Naraku had sat in the car, both of them raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't alone in the car, but was with Miroku and the two were having a glaring match. They looked up when the car began to move again and Inuyasha growled. "Why is _he_ in here?"

"Because we are giving him a ride!" Sesshomaru stated firmly, crossing his arms. "I will not let my friend walk the streets at night because my brother hates everyone."

"I oughta-!" Inuyasha growled. "Why are you even hanging around him? What happened to Daisuke?"

"You should know," Sesshomaru hissed lowly. "It's, once again, because of you why I am single. Did you _really _have to threaten bodily harm to Daisuke? All he did was kiss me!" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared.

"What? I didn't threaten him!" Inuyasha protested.

"He dumped me. His exact words were 'your brother is too much'. What am I supposed to think?" Sesshomaru spat heatedly. Inuyasha didn't have a rebuttal for that. The rest of the ride was driven in tense silence. Sesshomaru was staring out the window while Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Naraku warily. Naraku looked out the window briefly before tapping Sesshomaru's hand. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Sesshomaru understood the silent gesture and told the driver to stop. Naraku smiled and the two got out.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, to which Sesshomaru completely ignored him. Inuyasha glowered after him. Sesshomaru followed Naraku to his door and smiled at him. Naraku grinned.

"Your brother truly hates me, huh?" Naraku chuckled.

"He's an imbecile," Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Is it because he doesn't approve that you don't date?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Whenever I do manage to find someone to date, if Inuyasha doesn't' approve, he scares them off…" Sesshomaru massaged his temples. "I feel as though I will never meet someone I could call a life partner as long as Inuyasha is around….no one is _brave _enough," Sesshomaru grinned humorlessly. Naraku looked back towards the car to see Inuyasha leaning against it and staring at the two. He looked back at Sesshomaru. "My girlfriend moved to a different country. My last two boyfriends 'mysteriously' disappeared. And one of them 'mysteriously' died in a car crash." Naraku winced. What had he gotten himself into? Sesshomaru smiled weakly and looked up. "That's why it's kind of hard to...make friends, you know," Sesshomaru glanced back at Inuyasha. "I know it's with good intentions but it's just too much sometimes!" Sesshomaru sighed. Naraku lifted Sesshomaru's face up with two of his fingers.

"How about I be that one brave soul to date you no matter what your brother throws at me." Naraku said with a grin. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" Sesshomaru whispered. He grabbed Naraku's hand and looked over at Inuyasha. He could see the older was getting angry at how close he and Naraku were standing. And for the fact they were holding hands. "It's too dangerous," Sesshomaru mumbled and looked back up at Naraku. Naraku grinned. "Daisuke disappeared too…I haven't seen him since you came to the school," Naraku's grin faltered. _'What the hell am I getting into…' _

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Naraku scoffed which brought a small smile to Sesshomaru's face.

"Oi! Hurry it up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and then to Naraku.

"Okay...but if you get hurt, I won't forgive you!" Sesshomaru smiled weakly. Naraku smiled back.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru smirked.

"We should probably keep it on a down low..." Sesshomaru's smirk fell as he looked over at Inuyasha. "I don't want to take any chances...Inuyasha has been…more overbearing then usual…"

"So, you should...let go of my hand?" Naraku whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he fought hard to keep his face from flushing completely red.

"Oh!" He dropped Naraku's hand. "Right..." They both laughed and smiled at each other. Sesshomaru walked off the porch and waved. Naraku waved and watch the younger walk back to his brother. Naraku chuckled as they started arguing with each other and got in the car. He walked in his house when the car drove off.

"Well, you're home late." Naraku looked at the lady sitting on the couch and flicking through channels. Naraku chuckled at the bored look across her face.

"No yelling at me?" Naraku asked, sitting down next to her. She shrugged.

"You're a big boy now. I know you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed." She mumbled. Naraku laughed.

"If only you knew..." He mumbled under his breath and sat back against the couch and joined her in watching a random chick flick that happened to be on.

* * *

><p>"Where is dad?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the house. Inuyasha sighed as he plopped on the couch. Miroku plopped down next to him and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a look and watched as Sesshomaru walked out the room.<p>

"He...went on a business trip." He heard the younger sigh. Sesshomaru walked back in the room and sat on the couch across from Inuyasha. He was playing with his hair and staring blankly at the coffee table in front of him. He pulled out his phone a moment later and Inuyasha and Miroku tensed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call him. I haven't heard from him in weeks." Sesshomaru said.

"He's probably in the middle of a very important meeting!" Inuyasha said, jumping up to snatch the phone from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved his hand and glared at Inuyasha.

"He can spare 5 minutes to say hi to his son!" Sesshomaru huffed. He pushed the number 1 which was the speed-dial number for his father. The phone began to ring and Sesshomaru moved as Inuyasha tried to snatch the phone away from him again. The phone rung for a while before it was picked up and Toga's deep firm voice came in.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hi da-" Sesshomaru paused as he heard something in the background. "Are you at a shooting range?" Inuyasha cursed.

"Gimme the phone, Sessho-!" Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru mushed his face away from him. There was a long pause on Toga's end and all you heard was the shooting of guns.

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Oh...When are you going to be home?" Sesshomaru asked, still batting Inuyasha's hands away. At some point they shifted positions with Sesshomaru leaning back and using his feet to kick Inuyasha away.

"I'm not too sure, doll." There was another long pause.

"Well...I just wanted to talk for a while- Inuyasha cut it out!" Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Daddy is very busy right now, doll." Toga said. There was another pause. "Put your brother on for a second."

"Okay..." Sesshomaru sighed. "Here," He roughly gave Inuyasha the phone.

"Hey d-"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure he didn't call me?" Toga hissed.

"Look I know but-"

"No goddamn buts! I specifically told you to keep him busy and make sure he doesn't call!"

"I know but he-"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" Toga growled. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I got it."

"Good, now put him back on the phone." Inuyasha thrust the phone back at Sesshomaru and the younger snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru, daddy will be busy for a while, okay? I can't answer the phone at times so don't get angry with me, alright?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Okay."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright!" Sesshomaru said through an exhale. He knew when his father meant later it meant another few weeks or so – sometime right before he'd be coming home. It was always like that.

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye!" Sesshomaru clicked the phone and glared at Inuyasha who was glaring at him.

"You got me in trouble, you little spoiled bastard!"

"I did no such thing!" Sesshomaru huffed and walked out the room. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"What happened?"

"Either dad was really at a shooting range or...hehe...you know..." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and followed after Sesshomaru.

"I do?" Miroku asked in confusion.

_Risky_


	3. Manipulative

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

Manipulative

0000

Naraku closed the door to the basement. He leaned back against it and stared ahead. 100 grand? That's a lot of money for something as simple as this. He grinned. "This will be...rather rewarding..." He laughed. He walked away from the basement. "Hey, Kagura! I'm going out!"

_Naraku ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his basement door. He opened it and walked down the stairs. He looked around briefly before flicking the switch for the lights to turn on and he walked to the far wall. He slid his hand across the brick before he found a lose brick. He pushed it in and the brick wall moved to the side. He walked in and came across even more steps. When he reached the bottom of the two flight stairs, there was a large cart and people standing and talking near it. The large cart was sitting on railroad tracks. Naraku walked over to the people and the three looked up and bowed. He nodded to them and walked into the cart. The doors closed behind him and the cart began to move. A half an hour later the cart stopped. Naraku stepped out of the cart and nodded to the two people standing there. He walked up the stairs and pushed open the heavy iron door at the top of the flight._

_He was greeted by two men wearing black. The two bowed at him and Naraku nodded. He walked past them to walk up some more steps. He pushed the door open and looked down the hall to his left when he heard a bang. Someone was slumped against the wall. Naraku walked over when he saw Onigumo walk out the room. "Hope you had a good life..." Onigumo smirked. The man slowly picked his head up. His eyes widened when Onigumo aimed a gun at his forehead. With a loud bang, a bullet was lodged into the man's skull. Onigumo looked at Naraku with a grin. Naraku shook his head and chuckled._

"_Really, uncle?" Onigumo grinned at him. He motioned for Naraku to follow him in the office._

"_Go get the mess outside of the room cleaned up." Onigumo said to the man standing in the corner. The man nodded and left the room. Onigumo walked over to the desk and sat down and propped his feet up on the desk. "So, what brings you here, Nephew?"_

"_I thought you told me to come." Naraku said. Onigumo grinned and took his feet off the desk. He leaned forward and laughed._

"_That I did. Tell me your progress with the little puppy."_

"_He seems to be infatuated with me. We're dating now."_

"_You're doing such an excellent job, Nephew." Onigumo laughed. "I will even give you something more than respect for this little job."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_100 grand paid fully in cash." Onigumo's eyes glinted. "If you can help me kidnap the young puppy." Naraku pondered this idea._

"_Consider it done...on one condition,"_

"_What is that?"_

"_He mustn't know that I'm conspiring against him." Naraku said with a nod. "I might want to keep him around as a toy for a while." Naraku grinned. Onigumo laughed._

"_You sound like me!" Onigumo chuckled. "Sure, Nephew. I'll arrange for that." Naraku grinned._

"_Thank you uncle."_

"Where are you going?" Naraku looked over to see the woman he called Kagura sitting on the couch flicking through channels again.

"I'm going meet Sesshomaru at the park." Naraku said heading to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kagura called as Naraku opened the door. Naraku laughed.

"Will do!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the time on his phone. Naraku was supposed to meet him here at the park 10minutes ago. He crossed his arms and sighed again. He gasped when large hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He pulled Naraku's hands away and glared up at him. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry." Naraku grinned, kissing Sesshomaru briefly on the forehead. "I stopped at _Ye ole' Candy Shoppe_ to pick up-" Naraku held up the bag that was around his wrist. "Some chocola-" at the sight of the bag, Sesshomaru's eyes grew large. A sudden grin split his face.

"Choco Bon-Bons!" Sesshomaru exclaimed happily and tore the bag from Naraku's wrist. Naraku blinked and rubbed his wrist.

"Ow?" Naraku chuckled as Sesshomaru happily popped the medium sized chocolate dipped candies in his mouth. "You just love sweets, huh?"

"Well…not just _any _sweets!" Sesshomaru huffed as he popped another chocolate puff in his mouth. "Only chocolate, and only of the finest quality! But I have a soft spot for these Choco Bon-Bons…They're the best ever!" Sesshomaru gushed happily as he put another candy in his mouth. "My father usually brings back the candies when he comes home from his business trips." Sesshomaru said but his smile suddenly turned sad. Naraku observed the shorter for a while before he spoke up.

"What does your father do?" Naraku asked, already knowing the answer. He intertwined his and Sesshomaru's fingers and they started their walk through the park.

"He's a businessman! He sells things. I'm not sure what because he never likes talking about his job and well...I'm too busy trying to spend as much time with him as possible before he leaves again." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I see."

"What does your mom do?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku smiled.

"She's a cashier at the super market. It pays the bills. I was thinking about getting another job there as well."

"Oh! I could help you if you'd like!" Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind sparing a couple hundred dollars." Naraku's eye twitched but he smiled none-the-less. '_This guy is such a spoiled brat, even if his intentions are good'._

"That's alright. I kinda like the idea of earning my money." Naraku chuckled. "It's a survival skill."

"Oh..." Sesshomaru looked down at their joined hands and went silent. Naraku felt how the silence began to grow tense.

"Sessh," Naraku said, looking at the shorter male. Sesshomaru hummed and looked up. Naraku leaned down and pressed his lips to the smaller. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sudden action but soon they slowly drooped closed. Naraku let go of Sesshomaru's hand to rest them on the smaller's hips. Sesshomaru moaned and wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck. Naraku pulled Sesshomaru flushed against him causing Sesshomaru to gasp lightly. Naraku grinned and placed his hands on Sesshomaru's bottom and squeezed. Sesshomaru half gasped half squeaked into Naraku's mouth at the sudden action. Naraku pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned back with a small flush across his face. Naraku leaned over and licked and nipped at Sesshomaru's neck. "Mine..." He whispered. Sesshomaru let out a small giggle which made Naraku smirk.

"AHA!" The sudden shout startled both Naraku and Sesshomaru. They both looked at Inuyasha who jumped down from a tree. "I KNEW YOU WERE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY BROTHER!"

"What the fuck were you doing in a tree?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Naraku growled, forgetting himself for a moment.

"C'mon Sessh, you're going home with me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Go fuck yourself!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"_Play time _is over! You're coming with me!" Inuyasha growled. He stormed over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his arm roughly. Sesshomaru gripped Naraku's arms as Inuyasha pulled him. "Let's go!"

"No!" Sesshomaru cried. He gripped on even tighter to Naraku's arms. "Let go, you bastard!"

"No, you let go you spoiled brat!" Inuyasha growled.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled. "You're hurting me!" Naraku was surprised that no one heard how loud they were yelling at each other.

"Hey, ease up will ya," Naraku said with a frown, though he sort of regreted bringing the enraged brother's attention to him.

"_You,_" Inuyasha growled hatefully. "Stay _the fuck _away from my brother – _or else!" _Sesshomaru was finally tugged away from Naraku.

"I'm taking you home!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku watched as Inuyasha dragged Sesshomaru away from him.

0

Inuyasha threw Sesshomaru into the car and sat in. He glared at Sesshomaru as the younger sat in the seat correctly. Inuyasha yelled for the driver to go. "Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru rubbed his slowly bruising arm where his brother had been gripping him. "That guy is bad news,"

"It's too late for that..." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha frowned. He sighed and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Look Sessh, I'm only doing what's best for you-"

"BEST FOR ME?" Sesshomaru cried, pushing Inuyasha away. "You run off everyone who has ever taken an interest of me! You KILLED my last boyfriend and now that someone has courage enough to date me, you start this up again! IF YOU _really_ cared about me, you would just _leave me alone_!" Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru.

"Sessh..."

"I LOVE Naraku! Why can't you see that?" Sesshomaru trailed off slowly. He pressed his face to his hand and his shoulders trembled. Inuyasha scooted over to Sesshomaru and wrapped an arm around him.

"Sessh..."

"Why won't you let me love someone?" Sesshomaru cried.

"Sessh...Please don't cry...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha whispered. "Look...I'll let you date Naraku, just be more careful, okay? He's a dangerous guy."

"He's not dangerous..." Sesshomaru sniffled. "He's really, really sweet..."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't tell dad...Please..." Sesshomaru begged, looking up at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru knew if Inuyasha acted harsh towards people and was strict, his father would be even more harsh and strict.

"...Eh...Sure..." Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Inuyasha! You're the best!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru called Naraku and wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed. Sesshomaru sure did know how to play him well.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking," Koga started. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku were currently sitting in Inuyasha's backyard near the Jacuzzipool. Inuyasha was sitting in the Jacuzzi part of the pool, Koga was floating on his back in the pool and Miroku was sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"You? Thinking?" Inuyasha snorted. "This oughta be good."

"Oh shut the hell up!" Koga snapped. "I swear, if I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't." Koga growled. Koga was the son of one of Toga's few close partners. He and Inuyasha had grown up together, though they didn't attend the same schools. Inuyasha, even though he grew up with the other male, didn't really find himself getting along with him. The other was too sneaky for his liking and when he started showing interest in his little brother, just made everything even worse. "My dad has been talking with your dad." Koga let himself sink in the water then come up to look at Inuyasha who glared at him.

"So? Tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, I was thinking of me and your brother hooking up and-"

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Koga chuckled.

"Yeah, well no one cares what you think. Your dad would agree that me and your brother should be married."

"No! He's not going to be engaged to a flea infested piece of shit like you!" Inuyasha shouted. Koga glared at him. "This is why you shouldn't think!"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked into his father's office holding two boxes of chocolate. One was chocolate shells from <em>Bel'Chique <em>and the other was _Mocha Melody _from_ Duc d'O. _Two of the finest chocolate sellers in Belgium. Maybe even the world. But on top of the boxes of chocolate were a stack of envelopes. Toga was currently sitting behind his desk flipping through papers with a bored expression. Koga's father was sitting on the side of Toga staring at the two men who sat across from the two. Koga's father – Aoi – looked up at him. The two across from him followed his gaze and they stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before walking towards the desk. Aoi nudged Toga with his elbow and the other man furrowed his brow and glared at him before taking notice of Sesshomaru. "What's up kiddo?" Toga asked.

"Inuyasha was supposed to give you this but apparently he is too busy arguing with Koga." Sesshomaru said, walking over to Toga and placing the mail on the desk. Toga raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me those are the only two boxes you have left." Toga said, looking at the boxes in Sesshomaru's hands. Sesshomaru blushed lightly and glared.

"Ha, _ha!"_

"I bought you 30 boxes." Toga chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't have cavities." Sesshomaru huffed. Toga grinned as he watched Sesshomaru leave the room. He glared at the two across the desk. "Eyes off." The two turned back to him, pale in the face at being caught staring. Aoi shook his head.

"I better break them up before they break something important." Aoi stood and walked out of the room.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stared at the phone with a frown. He was caught between two options. Spend more time with his father because who knows how long he'll stay home or call up Naraku and meet up somewhere and hang out. <em>That's it! <em>Sesshomaru looked at the door when he heard a knock. "It's open." Sesshomaru called. Koga walked in and leaned against the door frame. _Perfect…Another headache to deal with…though…hmmm…_ Sesshomaru sat up and frowned at the older. "What do you want?" Koga grinned and walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I just wanted to chat, is all," Koga grinned. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"About what?" Sesshomaru scooted down the edge of his bed and looked up a Koga. Koga sat down next to Sesshomaru. Koga's eyes slowly roved over Sesshomaru's body before resting on the younger's face.

"I just wanted to get to know you better," Koga smiled charmingly, slowly inching closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's expression seemed to blank out as he just stared at Koga.

"Get to know me, huh?" Sesshomaru asked. Koga grinned and nodded.

"Yeah…All the times I've been here, I've only got glances at you. Anytime I try to get to talk to you, your brother attacks my throat…"

"Hm…he is like a rabid dog, isn't he?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Koga chuckled along with him.

"You know..." Koga slowly moved his hand to rest on Sesshomaru's knee. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I know?" Sesshomaru peered at Koga through thick eyelashes. Koga leaned over and grinned at Sesshomaru. His hand trailed higher to Sesshomaru's thigh.

"You're beautiful..." Koga gently pushed Sesshomaru to his back and leaned over him. His hand came up to rest over Sesshomaru's clothed member while Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Very beautiful….has anyone ever told you that?" Koga's grin turned to a smirk when Sesshomaru gasped lightly.

"N-Not really," Sesshomaru whispered. Koga leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Sesshomaru's lip and fondled him through his pants. With his other hand he ran his hand under Sesshomaru's shirt to tweak a nipple.

"That's hard to believe…yet not…because I know your brother," Koga husked before pressing another hard kiss to Sesshomaru's lips. The kiss got rougher until Koga pulled away to stare at Sesshomaru's. "Can I touch you here?" Koga asked as he patted Sesshomaru through his jeans.

"Ah…" Sesshomaru gave him a sly grin, glancing at his bedside before looking back at Koga. "Maybe…" Koga grinned at him before unbutton and unzipping his pants. Koga reached into his pants and gripped his soft dick. Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a gasp as the older male began to stroke him up and down. Koga smirked, reaching up under the younger's shirt to tweak a nipple. "Nghh…"

"Does it feel good?" Koga sat up closer to Sesshomaru's slowly flushing face. Sesshomaru placed a hand over Koga's that was circling his slowly hardening manhood. The room door suddenly banged open and Koga was ripped away from Sesshomaru. "What the fuck!" Koga hissed. He glared up at Inuyasha who had murder in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Well, me and your brother were just having an intimate moment if you hadn'-"

"YOU WERE FORCING HIM, YOU JACK ASS!" Inuyasha growled. Koga's eyes narrowed.

"How the fuck did you even know what was going on anyway? I didn't force him, he wanted -" Koga's eyes widened at the distraught looking Sesshomaru: kissed bruised lips, wide tearful eyes, messy hair, and clothes out of order. Inuyasha sat down and opened his arms and Sesshomaru launched himself at Inuyasha.

"I was so scared!" Sesshomaru cried. Inuyasha glared death at Koga. Koga gaped at the two.

"But!"

"I think it's time we had a chat." Koga's gaze snapped over to an angry Aoi and an even angrier Toga. "I'm terribly sorry, Toga." Aoi said with a frown. "I'll make sure to straighten him out." With that said, Aoi dragged Koga out the room. Toga sat down on the other side of Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his back.

"Pup, are you okay?"

"Is he gone?" Came Sesshomaru's muffled response.

"Yes," Both Inuyasha and Toga said at the same time. Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha and hugged Toga. Toga rubbed his back and frowned. He pulled back to fix Sesshomaru's clothing.

"Are you okay, doll?" Toga asked. Sesshomaru nodded. He looked up at Toga with tearful eyes.

"I didn't know what to do! He was saying all sorts of weird things to me! Then he just pushed me on the bed- I got so scared!" Sesshomaru sniffled. Toga frowned, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I know what will make you feel a little bit better," Toga whispered, hugging Sesshomaru back to him. Sesshomaru sniffled again.

"What's that?"

"How about you and Inuyasha go out for a little shopping?" Toga whispered. Sesshomaru sniffled and pulled away from Toga.

"You mean at that new mall that just opened up?" Sesshomaru rubbed one of his eyes. Toga smiled and nodded. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru's back suspiciously.

"Yeah. You can buy whatever you want. I won't give you a spending limit either! You can even bring some of your little friends with you." Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

"Okay..." Toga kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead.

"Good! Now you wash your face off while I go look for my card," Toga placed another kiss on Sesshomaru's forehead before getting up. He ruffled Inuyasha's hair before leaving.

"You little spoiled bastard!" Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru smirked and rubbed his wet face.

"What?"

"How and why the hell did you pull that off?" Inuyasha asked. "Koga wasn't forcing you, was he?"

"I pull it off because I'm still a cute puppy to dad. How? Well...Natural talent. I know how to play people, like you said." Sesshomaru stood up and stretched. "Now get out so I can get dressed. I also have to call Naraku!"

"What? If I'm going with you, you're not calling that _thing_ to come with us!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru eyes watered.

"But...Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru's bottom lip quivered.

"No way in hell am I falling for that." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha...Please..." Sesshomaru sniffled.

"Inuyasha!" Toga growled. Inuyasha jumped and turned to face his seething father.

"Daddy! Inuyasha says I can't have my friend come because he doesn't like him!" Sesshomaru cried. He ran past the gaping Inuyasha to their father who was in the doorway.

"Inuyasha!" Toga growled again. "You _will_ take your brother and his friend to the mall."

"Why can't they take the limo?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because I'm taking it. I have a meeting today." Toga narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru looked up at Toga.

"So who is your friend that Inuyasha doesn't like?" Toga asked. Inuyasha smirked. Sesshomaru panicked.

"Um...Edwyn...Ev..erglades!" Sesshomaru said. He grinned. "Yeah! Edwyn Everglades. He's a foreign exchange student from England!"

"Ah! I see." Toga smiled.

"C'mon, Sesshy. Don't wanna keep _Edwyn Everglades _waiting, now do we?" Inuyasha grinned. Sesshomaru glared at him. Sesshomaru mouthed the words 'I hate you'. Inuyasha snickered. Toga held a gold card between his pointer finger and middle finger.

"This card has 20 grand on it but try not to spend all of it." Toga said. Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

"I won't, daddy."

"And you," Toga gave Inuyasha a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know!" Inuyasha waved his hand. Sesshomaru looked between the two in confusion. Toga patted Sesshomaru's head and kissed his forehead.

"Have fun, doll." Toga let go of Sesshomaru and walked away. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that said 'we're talking about this later' and walked out of the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed him.


	4. He had His Suspicions

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

He had His Suspicions…

0000

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha silently sat in the car. Inuyasha glanced at his quiet brother from time to time. "Inuyasha...What is that look that daddy gave you?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "You guys have some secret you're hiding from me!" Inuyasha froze.

"Don't be stupid..."

"Don't lie to me!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sessh..." Inuyasha furrowed his brow. It was silent for a while.

"Here it is..." Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha slowed to a stop. Sesshomaru flipped open his cell and called Naraku to come out. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha when he hung up the phone. They stared at each other silently until Naraku jumped in the back seat. Sesshomaru turned slightly and the two shared a brief kiss before Sesshomaru returned his hard gaze on his brother. Inuyasha frowned slightly before pulling off towards the mall. Naraku looked between the two brothers in silent curiosity. He wondered what happened and why the two were so quiet.

"So...what store are we going to?" Naraku asked, breaking the silence. Inuyasha glared at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Well, if I gotta suffer through taking you two to the mall, I'm dragging Miroku along with me," Sesshomaru made a gagging motion.

"Yuck! That guy is such a pervert." Sesshomaru huffed, crossing his arms. Inuyasha slowly pulled to a stop. He gave Sesshomaru a look.

"But we're going to Yodon Mall."

"What! No way! Dad said you're supposed to be taking me to the new one that just opened!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"The hell I am—" Inuyasha growled. "If you want me to take the little pest with us, we're going where ever the hell I'm driving, you got that twerp?"

"Ugh! You're such a bastard!" Sesshomaru growled. He opened the front door, but Inuyasha stopped him from getting out by pulling the back of his shirt.

"Ooooh no you don't! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"I'm getting in the back with Naraku." Sesshomaru said.

"No you're not." Inuyasha glared. Sesshomaru gave him a glare of his own. He yanked out of Inuyasha's grip and got out. He slammed the door harshly before walking around the car and getting into the back seat. "You're so hard-headed..."

"And you're a pain in the ass." Sesshomaru glared. There was silence. Inuyasha looked up when Miroku got in the car. Sesshomaru leaned his head against Naraku's shoulder. Naraku wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's waist and kissed his forehead. Inuyasha glared at Naraku from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru and Naraku. "We're leaving in 2 hours." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Naraku. "I'm going to let you two go on and be alone but you better not try anything funny." Sesshomaru glowered at Inuyasha but stayed silent.<p>

"Look, its Kagome and Sango." Miroku said pointing at the two girls sitting at the fountain and laughing. Inuyasha grinned over at them when the two girls spotted him and waved. They walked over as Inuyasha looked at Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"We'll meet at the fountain and-" Inuyasha held the card out and Sesshomaru snatched the card from him and grabbed Naraku's hand and walked away from him.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder.

"Well, seems like he's all grown up now." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"No, he's still a big brat..." Inuyasha grumbled.

0

Sesshomaru sighed. He and Naraku were walking aimlessly around the mall. "He's such a douche…" Sesshomaru grumbled hatefully. Naraku slipped his over Sesshomaru's shoulder while the shorter wrapped his arm around Naraku's waist.

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you," Naraku shrugged.

"Please…he's gone far beyond 'looking out'. He's crazy!" Sesshomaru exclaimed causing Naraku to chuckle. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in front of a pet store window. He stared in at the small pups in the front. "I always wanted an Akita..." Sesshomaru was currently having a stare off with the small whitish silver puppy with gold eyes.

"Really now?" Naraku raised any eyebrow.

0

Sesshomaru walked out of the shop with a huge grin on his face. In his arms was the cute silver Akita-inu. Naraku walked out the store behind him with a large bag of kebble under one arm and three bags of toys, accessories, soft dog food, and clothes. "Wow...I've never seen someone spend so much on a puppy." Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru happily held the small pup to his chest. "Where to next?"

"I was thinking about buying you some clothes!" Sesshomaru said with a grin, seemingly back in a good mood. Naraku's eyes widened..

"That's not...necessary..." Naraku mumbled. He stared at the puppy when Sesshomaru turned slightly to look at him. "Are you sure that dog is a month old? He looks really small...especially for that bread." Sesshomaru looked down.

"Actually, he said he was two months old. I'm surprised he allowed me to touch him." Sesshomaru mumbled. He fingered the dog under its chin and the dog closed its eyes and leaned against his hand. "He's so cute..." Naraku grinned.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku and Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha walking over to them. "Time to get going!"

"Is dad still home?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Inuyasha nodded.

"He wants to take us out to some crappy Opera or whatever..." Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at his puppy. "Wait, you bought a dog? How much did all that crap come up to?" Sesshomaru blinked. He looked at Naraku.

"2,684." Naraku supplied. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku.

"Can you keep Tensaiga with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wait, you named the dog Tensaiga?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you named your car Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru huffed.

"I'll watch the little guy for you." Naraku said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled back.

"Thanks." He pecked Naraku on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I guess I'll drive you home... Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat slouched in the chair. He was bored out of his mind. He and his family were at one of the few balcony seats in the large music hall. He looked at his father and Sesshomaru. The two were so focused on the opera, the place could have burned down and they wouldn't even notice it. He sighed. He looked over what the two were wearing. Both were wearing a simple black tux, white dress shirt under the suit jacket, and a black bow tie. Don't let the simple design fool you, though, those suits were really expensive. Inuyasha looked down at his own tux. He had unbuttoned the tie and opened the suit jacket. He never did like anything around his neck. Sesshomaru and his father were the same so he still didn't understand how they tolerated ties. Inuyasha looked up when he heard a chorus of claps. "Finally!" He grinned until they started singing again and he groaned in frustration. "Really?" Toga and Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion.<p>

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" Toga asked with a worried frown. Inuyasha shook his head. He stood.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said. "Bathroom." He added when he saw his father open his mouth to ask him where he was going. Toga nodded. Inuyasha walked through the door. With a sigh, he began his trek down the hall. He walked past the bathroom, stopped and turned. He frowned. "Why are you following me?" He looked at the tall – but shorter than him – man standing there with a deer in the headlights look at being caught following.

"Your father's orders," He said with some hesitation.

"Hey...You're familiar…" Inuyasha squinted his eyes. "Hiten!" Inuyasha grinned. "Haiden's son." Hiten grinned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and kept walking.

"I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom," Hiten frowned. Inuyasha looked at him.

"I don't want to see that crap. I don't even understand the language they're singing in. I think it's French. My dad and Sessh are into all that..." Inuyasha grumbled. "I still don't know why he dragged me here with them."

Inuyasha had went back to his father and Sesshomaru 5 minutes before the ending of the opera. "That was a wonderful performance," Toga said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded silent.

"I still like _Phantom of The Opera_ better,"

"Wait...what was this then?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"_La Calisto_." Toga supplied as the three stood and left the balcony and down out of the opera house to the front. They waited for their limo to pull up. Sesshomaru looked up at his father with a frowned. Something just didn't add up with him.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked. Toga hummed and looked down at Sesshomaru. They locked eyes with each other until Sesshomaru turned away from him. "Nothing..."

"Sessh-"

"There's the car..." Sesshomaru cut him off. Toga frowned as he watched his two sons get in the car before he did. He sat across from the two. Sesshomaru was staring out the window and Inuyasha was watching Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked briefly at Toga before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Toga called. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his gaze away from the window and stared at his father. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sesshomaru," Toga frowned. "There is something bothering you, don't lie to me." Sesshomaru glared.

"Isn't that funny coming from _you_ of all people…" Sesshomaru snorted. Toga frown deepened.

"What are you talking about, doll?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Oh? You don't know what I mean, eh? I think you do," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Toga scowled.

"Try me."

"What are you and Inuyasha hiding from me?" Toga and Inuyasha froze. They shared a brief look before frowning at Sesshomaru.

"That!"

"What do you mean?" Toga asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha frowned.

"No we don't." Inuyasha said.

"Dad, where do you work?" Sesshomaru crossed his legs. He folded his hands on his lap and gave Toga a cold hard stare.

"I'm a businessman and you know that Sesshomaru."

"Where do you work? There are many places a businessman works. You are no at-home businessman because you're rarely at home." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a traveling businessman,"

"What company do you work for?"

"It's a freelance business,"

"How come I've never heard of any business with your name in it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a private one."

"How do you keep a business in selling a secret and still make money daily?" Inuyasha looked at his father with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru did have a point there.

"Well, it's just like private schools – which I'm still thinking about putting you in one – that its exclusive and all items sold are very expensive." Toga said with a nod. Inuyasha snorted. How true this lie was sounding was amazing to him. Sesshomaru scowled.

"I want to go to Naraku's house!" Sesshomaru looked away from Toga.

"Naraku?" Toga asked.

"My boyfriend!" Sesshomaru huffed. The limo went silent. A cold chill went through Sesshomaru. _'Dammit! Why did I say that?' _Toga's brows furrowed before he growled.

"What do you mean? You're dating again? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? DAMMIT INUYASHA!"

"What? Why the hell are you yelling at me for? I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"I knew if I let you meet him you'd probably run him away like you and Inuyasha have been doing all my boyfriends." Sesshomaru growled.

"Who is this boyfriend?" Toga growled.

"His name is Naraku Moui! He goes to my school; he just moved here a few months ago," Sesshomaru huffed. Toga froze.

"Who did you just say?" Toga growled.

"Naraku Moui." Inuyasha repeated for Sesshomaru. Toga sat back in his seat and his eyes hardened. There was a moment of silence.

"Dad, I know you're pissed because I hid him from you but give him a chance. Meet him! He's really nice and smart. He likes all the things I like and-"

"You are forbidden to ever see this boy EVER." Toga roared. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, Sesshomaru," Toga's eyes glowed in anger. "You will not see, nor speak with boy _ever _again! Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But Dad-"

"No buts, do you understand me?" Toga hissed.

"Dad…"

"Sesshomaru," Toga growled heatedly. Sesshomaru stared at his father with watering eyes.

"B-but-"

"_Do I make myself clear?" _Toga boomed. Sesshomaru flinched at the loud noise. He dropped his gaze to the floor of the limo.

"Y-Yes father…"


	5. What's Done in The Dark…

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

What's Done in The Dark…

0000

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the ceiling of his room. He'd never seen his father so angry in his life. '_He was scary…' _Sesshomaru rolled over to his side and stared at his beside clock. His father had forbidden him from ever seeing Naraku again. He felt a tightening sensation in his chest. He couldn't do that…He loved Naraku too much to stay away from him. Sesshomaru rolled over onto his other side. His father also had said he was taking Sesshomaru out of his current school and enrolling him in a private school. So he'd never see his friends…_'He's hiding something…'_. He didn't act this harsh towards his last boyfriend. He never yelled at him and forbid him to see him. Now he found out about Naraku and he's all huffy and puffy. Sesshomaru frowned. He stared out the window before sitting up on the bed. _'What is so different about Naraku then my other boyfriends?'_

His door opened then and he looked over to see his father. He huffed and turned away from him. Toga sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru. He sat down on the edge of his bed. "Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru ignored him. "Listen to me, I know you think forbidding you from seeing him was unfair...but it's not. I'm only protecting you," At that moment, something snapped within Sesshomaru. All the anger, the loneliness, the despair, the depression, and the desperation all sprung up at once. He turned on his father with such a look of raw fury that his father leaned back with a surprised look.

"Protecting me from WHAT!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You and Inuyasha both keep saying that but I don't understand what you're protecting me from! TELL ME!" Toga sighed and shook his head. Sesshomaru growled and turned away from Toga.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I don't even care anymore..." Sesshomaru snarled. "Leave me alone…it's the only thing you've been good at, anyway," Toga flinched and looked down at the box he happened to be carrying. It was a box of Persian chocolates he had imported a while ago. He sat the box down next to Sesshomaru and left the room. Sesshomaru continued to glare at the wall until Inuyasha walked in.

"Sessho-"

"Great! Just fucking great! Now you come in! Go the _fuck_ away!" Sesshomaru snapped, turning to glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised at first with the amount of venom behind Sesshomaru's words but he quickly got over his surprise and glared back.

"Geez, you little spoiled brat!" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you know how lucky you are? You get everything you want every time you ask for it! You're not expected to do anything really! Sure he wants you to graduate and do all that shit but he expects ME to take care of you when he's gone! There you go being favored again! A-"

"I don't CARE about your problems and issues with dad! GET OUT!" Sesshomaru snapped, pointing at the door.

"You truly make me wish I was the only child again..." Inuyasha scowled and stalked out the room, slamming it shut behind him. Sesshomaru silently stared at the door before turning away. He never really showed it, but whenever Inuyasha would say something like that, it stung. It hurt to know his brother didn't really want him around. The one person he thought cared about him. The one person who was always there for him. Sure, Inuyasha got on his nerves countless of times, but he'd always be there for him. He was there more than his father ever was. Even if Sesshomaru pissed the older off to no end, he'd still be there with open arms and ears to listen to Sesshomaru's woes.

"…" He sighed shakily. Walking over to the door, he peered out and looked down the halls. Neither Inuyasha nor Toga were nearby. He walked back into his room and closed the door. Going over to his walk in closet, opening the door, and then stepping in, he walked all the way to the back. He frowned as he looked over all the boxes on the back wall before pulling out the box in the middle.

He grinned in satisfaction as he gazed into the box. There was a cellphone in there which he kept hidden just in case he was grounded and his father took his phone away. On the way out of the closet, Sesshomaru grabbed a few clothes and a bag. He walked over to his vanity mirror and grabbed a brush. He stuffed all the things he collected in the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He looked at the door then back to the window. He peered out the window and sighed. It wasn't that far from the ground but then again, it wasn't close either.

He threw the bag down first before climbing out the window. He jumped down on the small roof first before jumping to the ground. He picked the bag up before trudging towards the side of the house. Once he got to the side of the house, he stared up at the tree near the wall. The branches provided an easy way over the wall and out the compound but not into it.

Sesshomaru had finally made it over the wall. He'd walked a few miles away from his house and sighed. He flipped his phone open and dialed Naraku's number.

"Hello?" Naraku's voice was low and groggy. "Who is this?"

"I-It's Sesshomaru..."

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru noticed how the older boy seemed to wake up more and seemed to be alert. "What's wrong? Why are you up so late? Wait...whose phone is this?"

"This is my phone, Naraku...I just...I ran away from home..."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because my father found out about you and now he's forbidden me from seeing you but...I can't...I love you too much..."

"Sessh..."

"No! I want to be with you so I'm coming over your house!" Sesshomaru stated firmly. There was silence on the other end. "Naraku?"

"It's dangerous walking around at this time of night all alone, Sessh...Where are you right now?"

* * *

><p>Naraku managed to make it to where Sesshomaru was and walk with him back the rest of the way to his house. Naraku opened the door for them and led Sesshomaru up the stairs. They went into Naraku's room and Sesshomaru dropped his bag on the floor next to the door.<p>

Naraku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck. "What all happened?" Naraku asked. He pulled Sesshomaru with him and onto the bed. "I got worried when you didn't come back for Tensaiga so I called your phone. I guess your father has your phone, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru mumbled against Naraku's chest. Naraku gripped Sesshomaru's chin and lifted it up so he could stare into golden orbs. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Sesshomaru's. What happened next was a blur. One minute they were lying there kissing and next they were stripping off the last article of their clothing. Naraku switched their positions and stared down at Sesshomaru. He licked his lips at the sight of a lust driven, flushed Sesshomaru with kissed bruised lips, burning cheeks, and hair mussed up and strewn across the pillow.

"You look good..." Naraku whispered.

"Mmm..." Sesshomaru groaned lowly as Naraku suckled on his neck.

"Can I make love to you?" Naraku whispered.

"Only if you can keep a secret..." Sesshomaru whispered back. Naraku grinned.

"As long as you're not too loud." Naraku teased. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Take me, Nara..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gasped as Naraku began to grind their erections together. "Don't...tease me..." Sesshomaru moaned. Naraku brought his hand up and placed three fingers against Sesshomaru's lips.

"Suck..." Sesshomaru did as commanded and took the three long digits in his mouth. He suckled and licked each individual finger until they were coated with enough saliva for Naraku's liking. He pulled his index finger from Sesshomaru's mouth with a wet pop. A little bit of saliva ran down Sesshomaru's chin. Naraku leaned over and licked it up at the same time as he pushed one finger into Sesshomaru gently. Sesshomaru gasped. Naraku pushed in and out gently a couple of times before adding in another finger. Sesshomaru moaned in slight discomfort. Naraku smashed his lips against Sesshomaru's to distract him as he added a third finger. Sesshomaru hissed at the burning sensation. He pulled away from the kiss and panted harshly. Sesshomaru's mouth opened and Naraku quickly covered his mouth with his own and swallowed the muffled moan that burst through the younger's lips. That's how Naraku knew he had hit his prostate. Naraku grinned and pulled his fingers out. He gripped his erection but frowned slightly. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to pull out a bottle of lotion. He poured a healthy amount in his hand before he stroked himself to coat his erection. He let his head fall back slightly and his eyes close.

"N-Naraku..." Sesshomaru whimpered. Naraku gripped his erection with one hand and Sesshomaru's hip with the other. He slowly pushed past the tight but loosened ring of muscle which had Sesshomaru whimpering and clutching his hair tightly. Naraku cursed and fell forward at how tight Sesshomaru was.

"I-Is this your first...time?" Naraku rasped. Sesshomaru had buried his face deep in Naraku's neck but didn't respond. After a few careful thrusts, Naraku set a pace that still had Sesshomaru moaning lowly.

"Naraku..." Sesshomaru gasped.

Naraku continued to thrust at the fast pace he had set. He slowly shifted positions. He was on his knees and he dragged Sesshomaru up to sit in his lap. He bounced the younger up and down on his lap. "Sessh..." Naraku groaned as his head fell back.

"N-Naraku...Coming..." Sesshomaru panted. Naraku growled as his pace grew quicker and the thrusts harder. "Nggaaaaa-mmmmmm!" Sesshomaru had let out a scream but Naraku covered his mouth with his own mouth a little late. Naraku felt Sesshomaru's warm seed splatter on his chest. After a couple of thrusts, Naraku came deep inside of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gasped at the feeling. Naraku gently laid Sesshomaru down on the bed and he himself laid next to the tired teen. "Oh...that felt...wow..."

Naraku chuckled. "It felt wow?" Naraku teased. Sesshomaru grinned and nodded. He let his hand travel down to rub some of the cum off his thigh that was leaking from his hole.

"I think you gave me too much..." Sesshomaru whispered with a frown. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Will I get pregnant?" Naraku's eyes widened. He burst into a fit of laughter after a moment. Sesshomaru frowned. He waited until Naraku's laughter calmed a bit before asking him "What?"

"You...you can't get pregnant, fool." Naraku laughed. He kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead. "Who told you that horrible lie?" Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru frowned.

"My dad said that if I have sex with a man I'll get pregnant and if I have sex with a girl I'll get them pregnant and I shouldn't have children at such a young age because its frowned upon." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ah! He was just trying to scare you, that's all."

"Oh..."

"It's physically and biologically impossible for a male to get pregnant." Naraku chuckled.

"What about a male sea-horse!" Sesshomaru argued. Naraku chuckled.

"Well...The females actually inject eggs into the male and the male fertili-"

"Okay...okay...stop..." Sesshomaru mumbled. "That's gross..." Naraku laughed.

"But I just injected you with my seed." Naraku grinned slyly while Sesshomaru blushed darkly.

"Stop being such a pervert!" Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku laughed and kissed Sesshomaru on the head again. He sighed happily and nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck.

"I could get used to this..."

"What? The sex?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Naraku.

"Well...yeah...but...that's an added bonus. Haha." Naraku laughed. "I mean you. Me being with you...I like it...I like this," Naraku smiled. "I've...never been this happy before in my life." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Neither have I." Sesshomaru mumbled. He snuggled closer to Naraku and almost immediately fell asleep. Naraku smiled sadly at Sesshomaru.

"Who would have thought I'd fall in love with the enemy's son..." Naraku thought to himself. He closed his eyes and pulled Sesshomaru closer to himself.

0

Sesshomaru had woken up early to his phone ringing. He looked at Naraku and smiled. He leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his pants to fish his phone out. He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller id and his smile instantly disappeared. He sighed and prepared to be yelled at. He answered the phone. "Hello?" He pulled the phone from his ear before he went deaf.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Yup...Toga was pissed. He was so loud through the phone that it had woken Naraku up. Naraku blinked. He mouthed the words 'who is that'. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Dad..." Naraku instantly understood.

"Where ARE you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "That's none of your concern-"

"The hell it's not! You _WILL_ tell me now or so kami help me I will search for you and when I find you I will beat your ass until you won't be able to _sit for a year_!" Toga hissed through the phone. Sesshomaru closed the phone and rolled his eyes. He turned to look at Naraku who had a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe you should go home. He sounded really angry." Naraku said. Sesshomaru kissed Naraku on the lips briefly.

"If I go home, I'll never be able to see you ever again..." Sesshomaru frowned. "Now...what's for breakfast? I'm starving." Sesshomaru hopped up and tugged on his boxers and a shirt of Naraku's that happened to be hanging around. The shirt stopped at his mid-thigh. Naraku grinned.

"My shirt looks good on you." Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru grinned. He twirled around.

"Really?" Naraku smacked his ass.

"Really!" Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru grinned. Naraku led him downstairs and to the kitchen.

"I don't see my mom..." Naraku grumbled. "So that means we're having cereal today!" Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Cereal? What is that?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll pour you a bowl.

* * *

><p>The morning past, lunch came and past and dinner came and past. Sesshomaru and Naraku stayed in the house all day playing with Tensaiga, talking, watching movies, and having sex. It was late now and they were basking in the afterglow of another round of sex. Naraku and Sesshomaru were a tangle of limbs has they drifted off to sleep slowly. "Love you Naraku..." Naraku smiled happily.<p>

"Love you too Sesshy..."

Before they were able to fall asleep, they heard the doorbell ring. Naraku groaned and sat up. "I got it," He mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and snuggled into the covers. Naraku sighed and threw on a pair of sleep-pants as he walked down the steps and to the door.

He opened it and raised an eyebrow at who was on the other side.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," He drawled before a large yawn. "What brings you here, Inuyasha?"

"I…" Inuyasha gritted his teeth before clearing his throat. "Came here to ask you if you've seen Sesshomaru," Naraku frowned.

"I haven't heard from Sesshomaru since we left the mall…I tried calling him about Tensaiga but my calls never went through…" Naraku's frown deepened. "Did something happen?"

"Well…" Inuyasha sighed. "He ran off and now we can't find him…"

"What?" Naraku's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I'll keep trying his cellphone – is there anything else I can do to help?" Naraku stood up straight from leaning against the door frame. Inuyasha warily looked over Naraku before staring into his worried looking eyes.

"No," Inuyasha said after awhile. There was genuine concern in Naraku's voice – at least from what Inuyasha could tell. "Just…if you hear from him, give me a call, yeah?" Naraku nodded.

"Of course!"

"…Thanks…" Inuyasha mumbled before walking away. Naraku nodded before closing the door. He walked to the staircase but stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru standing there with a surprised look.

"I was in drama club before I moved here," Naraku shrugged with a small grin. Sesshomaru smiled at him. "Let's go back to bed now," Sesshomaru nodded as Naraku walked up the steps.

* * *

><p>After a few hours had past, the two lovers were in a deep sleep. Tensaiga had found a nice comfortable place on the floor next to the bed. His head suddenly popped up and his ears twitched. He stood up and trotted out the door and down the stairs. He saw someone's shadow rush past the kitchen and he whimpered lowly before running back up the stairs to his masters. He whimpered again when he saw someone down the hall in the window. He ran into the room and whined and barked. Sesshomaru sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Tensaiga who was shaking and barking. "What's the matter, boy?" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku's eyes cracked open slightly when he felt Sesshomaru lean across him to scoop up a shivering Tensaiga. Sesshomaru pet the whimpering dog on the head with a frown. He heard a thud and he froze. He shook Naraku.<p>

"Naraku...I think there is someone in your house..."

"Meghngb...wds..." Naraku mumbled incoherently. Sesshomaru shook him again.

"Naraku, wake up! Someone is in your house!" Sesshomaru whispered.

"It's probably my mom coming in late..." Naraku grumbled. Sesshomaru shook Naraku even harder. "Alright, alright!" Naraku hissed. "I'll go check it out!" He stood up.

"I doubt it's your mom. Tensaiga is scared. That's not in Akita-inu nature to run away," Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku yawned and walked out the room with Sesshomaru close behind him, clutching the older teen's arm with one hand while his other held Tensaiga close to his chest. He walked down the stairs and flicked the lights on.

"See, no on-" Sesshomaru gave a shriek as someone hit Naraku on the back of his head with what looked like a bat. It startled him so much that he lost his grip on Tensaiga. Sesshomaru gasp sharply as Naraku hit the ground with a hard thud. The man's attention was now on Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That's when he heard a growl and looked at Tensaiga. The pup growled and attacked the man before he could come near Sesshomaru.

"Tensaiga!" Sesshomaru yelled. He stopped and widened his eyes. He felt like the stupid chick in the horror films. He turned on his heels and ran up the stairs. Yeah...he was an idiot... He ran into the bedroom and grabbed his cellphone. He called his father's phone.

"Sesshomaru!" Toga growled. "I've been c-"

"Dad!" Sesshomaru cried.

"What's wrong? What's happening? Where are you Sesshomaru?"

"I'm at Naraku's house. Please come...hurry...Someone broke in the house and...I think they killed Naraku...I'm so scared..." It was rather uncharacteristic of him to be so sobby and scared but who wouldn't be terrified of a strange men who just knocked the shit out of your boyfriend with a bat. Sesshomaru jumped when he heard a shot ring out.

"What was that Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru get out of that house NOW! I'm coming to get you!"

"Daddy-"

"Well...there you are." Sesshomaru whipped his head to the doorway and his eyes widened in horror. The man was holding Tensaiga up by the tail. "Annoying little bugger he was..." He laughed and threw the dog away. Sesshomaru watched as the akita-inu twitched and whimpered pitifully. He walked up to Sesshomaru slowly and held out his hand. Sesshomaru shakily gave the man his cellphone. The man had a gun in his hand which seemed to be the one he used to kill Tensaiga. "May I ask who this is?" The man grinned.

"Who the fuck is this? Where is my son?" Toga growled.

"Ahhh...Inutaisho, huh?" The man grinned and looked down at Sesshomaru's wide fearful eyes. "Let's see...I'll make a deal with you...You give me...let's say...all of you turf...and half a billion dollars and I won't kill your son..." The man laughed. "You don't have to decide right away..." The man grinned. "Say nighty-night to daddy." The man cooed. He raised the gun and cracked Sesshomaru on the side of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Naraku groaned as he came too. He sat up slowly and brought a hand to the back of his head. Frowning, he looked around at his surroundings. "Hello, Naraku," Naraku's gaze shot over to the man standing in the shadow of the room. "So nice of you to join the waking world," Naraku's eyes narrowed.<p>

"You're the one who broke into my house and knocked the shit out of me?" Naraku growled. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yup,"

"Who the hell are you? Do you work for my uncle?" Naraku glared. The man's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm assuming Onigumo is your uncle? Ha! I don't work for that coward of a man."

"Excuse you!" Naraku growled. "My uncle is no coward."

"I'm sure he's not..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Goshinki." The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a burly man with a dark purple mask of a demon's face with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Naraku growled. Goshinki chuckled.

"He's in the next room still unconscious. I'll take you to him." Goshinki grinned devilishly. Goshinki walked over to Naraku and yanked the smaller up and threw him over his shoulder. Naraku grunted at the rough treatment.

Goshinki opened the door to the room Sesshomaru was being held at. The teen was still unconscious. With a chuckle, Goshinki tossed Naraku into the room before closing and locking the door. Naraku groaned and slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He looked around the bland room with disgust. The walls were beige but looked to had been white at some point. The only window in the room was barred shut. There was one small bed in the center of the room where Sesshomaru happened to be laying. Naraku crawled over to the bed before using the bed as leverage to get to his feet. Sesshomaru groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Naraku dropped to his knees and stared. "Are you okay?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He sat up slowly and held his head. "Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"I don't know," Naraku mumbled. He stood up again and carefully made his way to the barred window to look outside. All he saw were trees. "A forest..." Naraku mumbled. Naraku jumped when he suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder. The younger teen had come over to look out the window with him.

"Don't worry...I'm sure my father will find us really soon," Sesshomaru said with a firm nod. Naraku frowned.

"Sesshomaru, he couldn't even find you when you were at my house. I don't think he will be able to find us deep in the woods somewhere," Naraku sighed as realizations dawned on the shorter teen.

"Why are we here anyway...He said turf...what does that mean?"

"What are you saying?"

"I can vaguely remember what happened before we ended up here..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Well, I called my father when I saw you get knocked out. I...the man took my phone and he was saying that if my father gave him all his turf and half a billion dollars, he wouldn't kill me." Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "We're not that rich!"

"Sesshomaru...exactly how much do you know about your family?" Naraku asked seriously. Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion.

"I know a lot,"

"Obviously they have been hiding things from you..." Naraku mumbled under his breath but Sesshomaru heard him.

"They are!" Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. "I just don't know what it is..." Naraku shook his head with a sigh.

"Well - "

"Alright kitties," Naraku and Sesshomaru turned to Goshinki who stood in the doorway. Naraku growled, pushing Sesshomaru behind him. "Time to make those videos and send them to your parents!"

"Wait! Why are you keeping Naraku here?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Goshinki raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew Moui and Kai worked out their differences." Goshinki snickered. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Didn't your father ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You're a part of a...let's call it a mob family." Goshinki grinned. Sesshomaru froze.

"What?"

"And this here Moui is an enemy to your family. You two are rivals...Ha! This is almost like some stupid Romeo and Juliet story or some shit...HAHAHA!" Goshinki laughed. Sesshomaru was still shocked stun. "Your father is the head of the family and his successor is your older brother Inuyasha! Naraku here is Onigumo's nephew and also his successor! You, my lovely Sesshomaru, are your father's prize possession." Naraku caught Sesshomaru when his legs gave out.

"And your little boyfriend here was hired by his uncle to get you to trust him," Naraku's gaze snapped to Goshinki and his eyes widened. "And when you trusted him, Onigumo was going to capture you – kind of similar to what I'm doing right now – and demand of your father the same I demand of him!" Sesshomaru stared at Naraku.

"Is that true?" Sesshomaru whispered. "That all this...was a lie?" Naraku frowned down at Sesshomaru.

"It's not like that Sessh! It...started out with my uncle hiring me-" Sesshomaru began to pull away from Naraku.

"What? Yo-"

"Listen to me Sessh. It's not like that now... I love you, Sessh." Naraku tightened his grip on the struggling teen. "Sessh-"

"Let me go, you lying bastard!" Sesshomaru hissed. He broke free of Naraku's hold and slapped him across the face. He backed away from him with a deep frown. "...The one time I don't listen to Inuyasha actually is the first time he was right..." Sesshomaru laughed humorlessly. "I'm an idiot..." Naraku reached out for Sesshomaru but the silverette backed away another step. "I thought I could be happy…I thought I'd finally found someone that would love me…that wouldn't care about my stupid brother….that would always be there for me…to fill that emptiness I've always felt…" Sesshomaru hugged himself before sitting down on the floor. Goshinki tutted.

"Poor naïve puppy." Goshinki grinned. Naraku turned to glare. His glare was so full of hate and malice that Goshinki actually flinched at the look.

"You will pay..." Naraku hissed. Goshinki laughed, albeit nervously.

"I'm sure I will..." Goshinki motioned for Sesshomaru to come over. Standing, Sesshomaru glared at him and shook his head. "Let's not do this the hard way..." Goshinki grinned darkly as he pulled a gun from out of his pocket. He pointed it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't budge. If anything, his glare only intensified.

"I don't care...Shoot me." Sesshomaru growled. "You won't kill me because you need me for my father's money. If you kill me you get nothing but a death wish." Goshinki's eyebrows shot up.

"Who said anything about killing you?" He asked. Naraku's eyes widened when Goshinki cocked the gun and his finger began to squeeze the trigger. Naraku threw himself at Sesshomaru just as Goshinki pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Naraku cursed as he held his bleeding arm. Sesshomaru stared up at the ceiling in shock. His gaze shifted to Naraku's face. The older had one eye closed tightly. "You okay?"

"You get shot and you ask him if he's okay?" Goshinki asked with a raised eyebrow. He put his gun away and crossed his arms. He shook his head and walked over to the grounded teens. He yanked Naraku up by his injured arm.

"Ow! Fucking bastard!" Naraku hissed. Goshinki laughed. He pulled Sesshomaru up and yanked both of them out of the room.

"Let's get this finished up kiddies." Goshinki grinned.

_Comes to light…_


	6. The Video

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

The Video

0000

Goshinki tied both Naraku's hands and Sesshomaru's hands behind their back He had tossed Naraku against a wall who hissed in pain. He dropped Sesshomaru on the couch. "Was that really necessary?" Naraku snapped angrily at the older man. Goshinki turned to face Naraku.

"It was and if you don't shut up, I'll help you out with that." Goshinki said. Naraku glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Naraku growled.

"I wouldn't?" Goshinki asked as he pulled out the gun from his pocket. "How would you like another hole to match the one already in your arm?" Goshinki grinned behind the mask.

"Bite me!" Naraku growled. Sesshomaru kicked Goshinki as the gun went off. The bullet went through the wall right next to Naraku's arm. Goshinki growled and turned on Sesshomaru.

"Do you want one?" He yelled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Bite me!" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku snickered. Goshinki looked at him.

"It's a crying shame that you – the one with the gun – can't intimidate your hostages." Naraku grinned darkly. "I hope when they get you they let me join in on the fun of torturing you." The loud bang vibrated through the room. Naraku clenched his teeth together. Goshinki had shot him in the leg. It hurt like hell but he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

"Naraku!" Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru and gave a small grin.

"I'm fine, Sessh." Sesshomaru frowned at him.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha watched as his father paced back and forth in front of Sesshomaru's door. "What is with this sudden bout of disobedience..." Toga grumbled to himself. Inuyasha sighed. "Something told me I should have took his extra phone...or at least put a tracking device in it. Fuck..."<em>

"_Maybe we are going a little overboard." Inuyasha said with a frown. Toga stopped pacing and stared at Inuyasha._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Sesshomaru said he was being smothered," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "He said he was tired of us ruling his life and chasing away everyone from him. He said he felt...alone." Toga's mouth set into a thin line._

"_That's ridiculous. Everything I do for Sesshomaru is for his own good," Toga growled. Inuyasha shrugged._

"_He doesn't see it li-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Toga's phone ringing. Toga frowned at the screen. It said Sesshomaru. He hurriedly picked it up and began to shout:_

_"Sesshomaru!" Toga growled. "I've been c-"_

_"Dad!" Sesshomaru cried. Toga's eyes widened slightly. Inuyasha frowned._

_"What's wrong? What's happening? Where are you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's frown deepened even more._

"_Dad?" Inuyasha asked. Toga held up a hand._

_"I'm at Naraku's house. Please come...hurry...Someone broke in the house and...I think they killed Naraku...I'm so scared..."_

_"What was that Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru get out of that house NOW! I'm coming to get you!" Inuyasha froze._

_"Daddy-"_

_"Well...there you are." Toga heard a faint voice in the background say. "Annoying little bugger he was..." It continued and then he heard it laugh and a low thump as something hit the ground._

"_Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Toga yelled._

_"May I ask who this is?"_

_"Who the fuck is this? Where is my son?" Toga growled._

_"Ahhh...Toga, huh? Let's see...I'll make a deal with you...You give me...let's say...all of you turf...and half a billion dollars and I won't kill your son..." The man laughed. "You don't have to decide right away..." The man grinned. "Say nighty-night to daddy." The man cooed. Toga heard a crack and a thud._

"_You better not lay a finger on my son!" Toga growled. The man laughed._

"_Too late~" He said in a sing-song voice before the phone line when dead. Toga cursed. Inuyasha frowned._

* * *

><p>Toga paced back and forth in front of Aoi, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiden, Hiten, Manten, and a couple others. "Dad, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"I don't know Inuyasha..." Toga finally sighed before collapsing back on his chair and slumping. "I have no way to track him at all…"

"Toga," Everyone looked up at the short man standing in the doorway with a hand on his hip. This man had bright golden eyes and long silver hair that was tied back by a black ribbon and sat on the base of his neck. He had thin, wire framed glasses perched on his nose. He was frowning.

"Kurouko." Toga stood up when the man beckoned him with a finger.

"You might want to see this," He said. He led the other men up the stairs and into Toga's office. He sat at the computer and typed in a few things and clicked with a mouse. Everyone looked on in confusion as he got up and walked to the television that hung on the wall. He had in his hand a CD. "It was actually sent in an email." Kurouko said with a frown. "I burned it on a CD and..." Kurouko pushed the CD in the DvD player and took a step back when Sesshomaru appeared on the screen. Sesshomaru had his head down and his bangs were covering his face but Toga could tell that was his son. Toga instantly tensed and gritted his teeth.

"**Say Hi to daddy," The voice said. Sesshomaru slowly picked up his head and glared at the screen.**

"**Bite me, you stupid son of a bitch," Sesshomaru hissed. The voice tsked from off screen.**

"**Now, now. You mind your language young man, or I'll have to spank you," Goshinki appeared in the screen. "Well, Toga. Is this proof enough that I have your son and he is...good a well?" Goshinki laughed. He stepped back from the camera and stood next to Sesshomaru who had put his head back down. "Do, hurry now," Goshinki chuckled. "For I give you a week to make your decision...Should you take too long...I shall...collect body parts." The mask lifted a bit to show that Goshinki was smirking. "Don't disappoint," Goshinki lifted Sesshomaru's head back up by his chin. "Or I might just..." He trailed off and turned towards Sesshomaru and looked him up and down. "You know..." Goshinki laughed before the video ended.**

Throughout the whole video, Toga was shaking in rage. "Kurouko!" Toga growled. Said man jumped and looked at Toga.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you trace that email?"

"Yes sir!" Kurouko made his way back over to the computer. Everyone stood around the computer and watched as Kurouko typed a mile a minute on the computer. An hour or so later he completly stopped and frowned at the screen.

"What? What's the matter?" Toga asked.

"I can't trace it. He's using some kind of proxy server to block his IP, therefore I cannot locate him." Kurouko said with a frown.

"What's a proxy server?" Koga asked.

"A proxy server is a computer that offers a computer network service to allow clients to make indirect network connections to other network services. A client connects to the proxy server and then requests a connection, file, or other resource available on a different server. The proxy provides the resource either by connecting to the specified server or by serving it from a cache. In some cases, the proxy may alter the client's request or the server's response for various purposes."

"I thought that was only for surfing the web." Aoi said with a frown. Kurouko pushed his glasses up as he regarded Aoi.

"I'm...not to entirely sure. Whoever this man is...is really good with hiding..." Kurouko frowned.

"Find another way to get to him!" Toga growled.

"Yes sir." Kurouko grumbled. He stood and walked back to the DvD player and retrieved the disk. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Goshinki sat at the small table with a bowl of Ramen in his hand. He glanced at the pale Moui boy and the half asleep Kai brat. He had long since gagged the boy because he refused to shut up. Now that Goshinki looked at him all tied up, gagged, and half asleep, he wanted to say the hell with waiting and just ravish the boy right where he sat. Goshinki turned towards Naraku when he heard a low thump. Naraku had slumped over to his side on the floor. He fell unconscious. Goshinki then turned to Sesshomaru when he heard shuffling and muffled sounds.<p>

"Mmmmnnn!"

Goshinki grumbled about Naraku bleeding all over the floor and sat his bowl down and walked over to the unconscious teen. He knelt in front of him and sighed.

* * *

><p>Night fell and Kurouko still sat in front of the computer screen. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed. "You're still up?" Kurouko looked up to see Inuyasha and Koga standing in the doorway. "Made any progress?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down in front of the desk. Koga sat a mug of coffee, a coffee cake, and a sandwich next to Kurouko. Kurouko smiled at Koga.<p>

"Thank you," He took the mug of coffee in both hands and inhaled it first before taking a sip. He looked at Inuyasha. "Nothing yet...I can't seem to figure out anything even from this short footage..." Kurouko sat the mug down and played the video again. Koga frowned as something on the screen caught his eye. He leaned over Kurouko's shoulder, who blushed lightly and leaned his head away slightly. The video ended.

"Play it over." Koga said. Inuyasha stood and walked to stand on the other side of Kurouko. "There. Stop it." Koga pointed at the window where the curtain had been blown away slightly to show outside. "That tree."

"It's an Oak tree!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "What of it?"

"I see what you're saying!" Kurouko exclaimed suddenly. Koga grinned. "There are only a few placed left that still have Oak Trees growing around this area! He could not have gone too far because Sesshomaru has only been missing for about 14 hours. 10 hours when we got that email." Kurouko said as he continued to type.

"So what does this mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"There are only three possible locations he can be at! Only 10 places he could get to in that 10 hour time range to still have time to make a 3 minute video and send it in 30 minutes after wards."

"What if he moved again in that 30 minutes between taping the video and sending it?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"It is impossible! The video was recorded originally as a flash video file or as the extension says .flv file." Kurouko nodded. "And most computers can't play those files, including his it would seem. He converted it into an Audio Video Interleaved file. Also known as .avi file which takes about 15 minutes to convert using a regular converter. This top converter I found," Kurouko paused to bring up a page. "Takes about 10minutes to convert. And look here. I was able to hack into the website and found that the last video converted into an .avi file in fact was the one I used was approximately 5 minutes before the video was emailed." Kurouko grinned triumphantly. "Bingo."

"You found him?" Inuyasha asked with a large grin.

"Yup! In order for him to actually be able to get online and convert the video, he would need power. There is only two houses in the forest area where Oak trees grow that have power!" Koga clapped a hand on Kurouko's shoulder.

"Damn! You're good!" Koga grinned. Inuyasha also grinned at him. Kurouko blushed darkly and twiddled his thumbs.

"I-I-I-I...I di-didn't really do an-anything!" Kurouko stuttered. "If you guys d-didn't come in and say something, I'd probably be in here all day and night!" Koga and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Don't be so modest, you so own." Koga grinned.

"But, right now let's tell my dad." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah...but Kuro, you should go to sleep. You've been up all night." Koga said with a frown. Kurouko shook his head and grinned.

"I'm fine. Let's go tell Toga-sama." Kurouko smiled but then his smile suddenly vanished.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kurouko cursed.

"It took me about 7 hrs to figure that out! He could have moved by now!" Kurouko groaned and slammed his head against the desk. Koga placed his hands on Kurouko's shoulders.

"At least we have a lead, Kuro." Koga said as he massaged the tense shoulders. Kurouko lifted his head and smiled at Koga.

"Maybe we should let dad rest a bit." Inuyasha mumbled. Kurouko shook his head and stood. He printed a few papers out and stuck it in a folder.

"Your father would want it now." Kurouko said. Inuyasha placed a hand on Kurouko's shoulder.

"Wait until everyone comes."

"But-"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru groggily opened his eyes. His neck was rather stiff from how he fell asleep on the couch. He looked around until his eyes landed on a pale Naraku still sitting against the wall. It looked like Goshinki had bandaged him up so he had nothing to fret about. He almost let out a sigh of relief until the devil of a man that kept them there walked into the room. Sesshomaru looked at him when he sighed. "I bet you want some of this." Goshinki said with a dark laugh. He was waving around an onigiri. "Freshly made...It's even got Spam in it..." Sesshomaru shifted slightly and turned his head away from Goshinki. Goshinki got up and walked in front of Sesshomaru. He grabbed the younger's chin tightly and forced him to look up at him. Goshinki laughed. He waved the rice ball in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Smells good, doesn't it?" Goshinki moved his mask to the side slightly and took a bite out of the rice ball. "Tastes good too." He snickered. He let go of Sesshomaru's face and roughly shoved him backwards.<p>

"Bastard..." Sesshomaru growled from behind his gag.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha yawned as he stretched. He looked around for a moment and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in his father's office. He tried to get up but noticed that someone's legs were in his lap. He followed the legs up to Kurouko's head which was resting in Koga's lap. Inuyasha gently lifted the small man's feet up and slowly slipped from under him. He tried not to wake him, but the silver haired man began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at Inuyasha. Koga grumbled something in his sleep. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kurouko yawned and sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and was getting ready to stand but the door banging open scared him fully awake. Even Koga jumped awake. Toga walked in with the others from yesterday hot on his trail. Kurouko jumped up and hurried over to Toga who plopped down in the chair in front of his desk. "Well?"<p>

"A-ah!" Kurouko stuttered as he looked around for the folder he had with the papers in it. He found it in the drawer of the desk and pulled the papers out and sat them on the desk for all to see. "I figured out last night where he may be at." Kurouko began to explain what he, Inuyasha, and Koga found out late last night/early this morning. Kurouko yelped in surprise as he was suddenly yoked up by Toga who glared furiously at him.

"You're JUST NOW TELLING ME ALL THIS? I COULD HAVE HAD SOMEONE OUT AND LOOKING _BEFORE _HE HAD A CHANCE TO MOVE AGAIN!" Toga roared angrily. Kurouko clawed weakly at the hand gripping his neck.

"I-I-I...sor...sir...I..."

"Dad!" Inuyasha shouted. "Let go of him!" Toga growled as Aoi pried his hand off the smaller male. Kurouko dropped to his knees coughing harshly. After he caught his breath he stood up and bowed.

"I-I'm deeply s-s-sorry sir! I-I-I didn't want to disturb you! I-I I thought you might need sleep an-and-" Kurouko yelped in surprise when he was yoked up again, but this time by his shirt.

"Didn't want to disturb me?!" Toga roared.

"Dad! I told him not to!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to pull Toga away from Kurouko. Toga dropped the small man again and glared at Inuyasha. "Let him finish talking!" Kurouko slowly moved away from Toga to stand up, his eyes wide in fear.

"There-there are-are two p-possible locations he would be at. T-Those are the only two places with electricity." Kurouko explained shakily. "I was able to print out their location and there should be a road that takes you straight to them. I printed out a map that would be your best bet. Just in-case this guy has tight security." Toga massaged his temples. Kurouko opened the drawer on the left side and pulled out a bottle of pills. He opened the drawer under that and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed two pills to Toga and the bottle of water. Toga smacked the bottle out of his hand and glared at him.

"I have this strange urge to kill you right now with my bare hands." Toga hissed. Kurouko gulped. "If anything happens to my son, that's your head!" Toga stood and left out the room. Kurouko shakily sat down and stared blankly at the computer screen. Aoi frowned and walked over to the desk. He placed a hand on Kurouko's shoulder and the smaller looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Kurouko. He's just frustrated with this situation." Aoi reassured the frightened man.

"How the hell do you read this map?" Manten grumbled. He and Hiten were looking the map over. Hiden snatched the map from the two and looked at Kurouko.

"This is a topographic map..."

"It-it was th-the only one I-I could find," Kurouko stuttered. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..." Aoi said with a frown. "You've helped us greatly, you need not apologize for something you cannot control." He sighed. "I am going to go calm Toga down. In the meantime, why don't you all try and think of a potential game plan." With that said, Aoi left the room. It was silent in the office.

"The only thing I say we can do is take a look at these two houses." Hiden said staring at the map. He looked up at Kurouko. "But the problem is, this ass is the only one who can read a topographic map." Kurouko looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"I-It was the only one..." He mumbled. Koga and Inuyasha glared at the older man.

"Geez, would you let up! It's not his fault you're an idiot!" Koga growled. Hiden glared at Koga. Toga and Aoi walked back in.

"You should learn to respect your elders." Hiden hissed.

"And you should learn to respect others." Koga growled back.

"What is going on in here?" Aoi asked. Hiden pointed at Koga and that started an argument between everyone.

"Guys..." Kurouko interrupted timidly. They all looked at him. He was on the computer again.

"What?"

"Both of those houses were dated for demolishing yesterday...Today they are clearing that area." Kurouko said, looking up. The room went dead silent.


	7. Revelations

Sesshomaru - 15

Naraku - 16

Inuyasha - 17

Miroku - 17

Hiten - 18

Hakudoshi - 18

Koga -19

Manten - 20

Kurouko - 25

Juromaru - 30

Toga - 37

Onigumo - 38

Aoi - 38

Summary: Slight Modern Day AU. Inutaisho is a crime lord in the area they call the Western Lands. His oldest son, Inuyasha, and he have a long time grudge with one other crime lord named Onigumo. Onigumo finds that the only way to destroy Toga and gain his turf is to find out his weakness, which just so happens to be his youngest son, Sesshomaru. What happens when you fall in love with the enemy's son?

Warning: Yaoi, slight incest, slight ooc characters, oc.

0000

On My Life

Revelations

0000

Everyone in the room stared at Kurouko. Toga slammed his hands against the desk, making everyone in the room jump. They hadn't even seen him move from his spot in the doorway. Toga was glaring at Kurouko. "You mean to tell me we have 10 different houses to choose from?!" Toga bellowed. Kurouko sunk back in the chair, his eyes wide in fear.

"I-I-I-" He stuttered. Aoi dragged Toga away from the desk and held him back from going back over to Kurouko.

"Since we don't have many men to spare, we'll send 6 people to each house. Hiden, Hiten, Manten," Aoi paused and looked over Inuyasha, Koga, and Kurouko. He looked at Toga who he still held by the arms.

"I'll go with them." Inuyasha said with a nod. Aoi and Toga frowned.

"I'm not losing another son." Toga growled. "You're not going anywhere, Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about me, dad! I can do this!" Inuyasha said with a nod. Toga growled.

"Fine but be careful!"

"Hiten, Manten, Hiden, and Inuyasha. You guys are going together." Aoi said with a nod. He looked at Kurouko. "You're going with them since you can read the map." Kurouko's eyes widened. Toga tensed but said nothing.

"Wh-what? G-go out in-in the fields?" Kurouko asked shakily.

"I'll go too!" Koga said with a nod. He pointed at himself and grinned. "With me there, nothing bad is gonna happen to you Kuro!" Kurouko blushed lightly. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Aoi frowned slightly.

"Th-thanks..."

"Then it's settled."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru yawned and opened his eyes. He'd taken a nap sometime after Goshinki had left them alone in the house. He looked next to him to see Naraku was placed next to him. The older teen didn't look as pale as he did before. Naraku's eyes opened when he felt someone staring at him. Amber met red. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned his head away from Naraku. Naraku sighed. "Sessh...please forgive me...I'm telling you, I really do care about you. I love you~"<p>

"Mmnn..." Sesshomaru mumbled behind the gag. Naraku frowned.

"Please Sessh...I lo-" They both turned when Goshinki walked into the room. He was walking oddly. He made his way over to the two and stared down at them. Goshinki raised his hand before bringing it across Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru's head jerked to the side at the force of the blow and he smacked his head against the couch's arm rest, rendering him unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?" Naraku shouted. Goshinki revved his arm back and let his fist fly. Naraku flinched but the blow never came. He looked up to see that someone had grabbed Goshinki's hand. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. Hakudoshi and Juromaru. The one who had stopped Goshinki was Juromaru.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Naraku yelled. Hakudoshi frowned slightly.

"We just stopped someone from putting a hole in your face and you thank us by questioning why we are here?" Hakudoshi asked. He smirked a moment later. He nodded to Juromaru and the taller lavender haired man stepped away. Hakudoshi grinned menacingly.

"Are you going to untie me?"

"No." Hakudoshi said, waving a hand around. He walked over to the stools and sat down. He crossed his leg over the other and stared at Naraku. "Onigumo moves too slow for my liking." Juromaru sat down next to Hakudoshi. "So I planned all this. Killing two birds with one stone, I guess."

"What are you saying?" Naraku asked. Hakudoshi laughed.

"When are you going to learn that he's a coward?" Hakudoshi grinned.

"What...?"

"Uncle." Hakudoshi answered.

"Uncle is not a coward!"

"Why do you think I planned all this?" Hakudoshi laughed.

"How could you betray him after all that he has done for you?"

"He's done nothing but get in my way!" Hakudoshi growled.

"Uncle -"

"He's too caught up in his fantasy of 'perfect uncle' to face reality." Juromaru mumbled silently. Hakudoshi laughed.

"That he is."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh? You don't believe me? Maybe if you see what his reply was." Hakudoshi looked at Goshinki. Goshinki nodded and left the room. He came back a moment later with a CD. He walked over to the DVD player and put it in. Onigumo appeared on the screen.

**There was silence in the video. Onigumo was staring down at something. Someone in the background whispered that the camera was recording. Onigumo looked up slowly with a look of confusion. "Your demands are truly unfitting for the one you're holding. I would offer you 1,000 dollars and that is the highest I will give you for the return of my nephew. If you do not agree, that is not my problem. Take it or leave it."**

The video cut off. Naraku stared in shock at the blank screen. Hakudoshi laughed. "Now do you believe me?" He walked past Naraku and nodded at Goshinki. "Do whatever you want with him. Do not harm Sesshomaru. He is still valuable to us." He left out followed by Juromaru.

His own cousins were the ones behind all of this. Naraku looked down to the floor. And his uncle didn't care not one bit about his safety. Naraku furrowed his brow. He'd just been a pawn for Onigumo to sacrifice. He looked over at the unconscious Kai teen. He looked up straight and glared at the wall. He'd get out of here and personally take out his revenge on his cousins and his uncle. The only question would be...how would both he and Sesshomaru escape?

* * *

><p>Kurouko sat in the front of the black Kia Sedona™ Minivan. Hiden was driving, Inuyasha and Koga sat in the two separated seats in the middle while Hiten and Manten sat in the very back. Kurouko had the map spread out across his lap. From time to time he would look up to see if they were on the right path. "There!" Kurouko pointed. Hiden pulled the car into a area where it was covered by bushes and tree branches.<p>

"It'll be safer for you to come with us." Hiden mumbled as he stared at Kurouko. Kurouko nodded slowly. They all got out the car and followed behind Hiden to the house. Inuyasha frowned as they walked into the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone was here for a while..." Inuyasha mumbled as he swiped the dust on a coffee table with his fingers. Kurouko walked over to the counter where the small kitchen was at.

"This actually looks like a perfect place to live," Koga grumbled.

"Yeah, nice and secluded with a bunch of wild animals running around. That's perfect." Hiten grumbled sarcastically. Koga glared at him. Kurouko smiled at Koga.

"I think you're right Koga. This is a nice little house," He said cheerfully. Koga grinned at him.

"Alright, lovebirds. This is not the time to be house shopping." Hiden said as he kicked the couch and made it flip backwards. "We're supposed to be looking for clues for Sesshomaru." Manten walked over to the counter where Kurouko was flipping through the old looking papers on the counter.

"Wow, these papers date back from three years ago." Kurouko said.

"Hey look! Isn't this Sesshomaru's necklace?" Manten asked. Kurouko looked over at the necklace he hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah."

"There's a note here," Manten went to pick up the necklace. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he noticed the thin string attached to it and trailing up in the corner of the room.

"WAIT! Manten, DON'T!" Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late. BANG! Manten had picked up the necklace which was attached to a gun in the corner of the room. When he pulled the necklace up, it triggered the gun to shoot. His head seemingly exploded and brain matter was sent flying everywhere. Most of it got on Kurouko, who happened to be standing directly next to him.

"Ooo-o-o-o-o-oh...m-m-my...g-god..." Kurouko shakily looked over his blood spattered clothes. One of Manten's eyeballs had landed on him. He felt light-headed as his gaze slowly trailed up to the still standing, headless body of Manten. The large body suddenly tilted over on to him and he let out a terrified screech as it landed on him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell unconscious. Hiden and Hiten stood motionless as they stared at Manten's decapitated body.

"This place is rigged..." Koga growled. "Let's get out of here." Hiden shook with anger as he watched Koga kick Manten's dead body off of Kurouko and pick the small man up bridal style.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said with a nod. Hiten stared at them.

"That's it? You don't even care he's dead!" Hiten screamed.

"I can't help the dead!" Inuyasha snapped. Koga stared at the refrigerator silently.

"You could at least be more sensitive!" Hiten growled.

"Guys..." Koga growled. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" Inuyasha looked at him briefly before following his gaze. He frowned in confusion before he heard the silent ticking. He ran over to the fridge and flung it open. A bomb sat neatly at the bottom. It read 30 more seconds.

"Shit! Get out!" Inuyasha cried as he flew out the door. Koga and the other two were not so far behind. Kurouko groaned as he came to. He looked up at Koga and blushed. Inuyasha jumped into the car, followed by Koga and Hiten. They didn't even get a chance to get in the seat before Hiden jumped in the car and stomped on the gas. He drove as fast as the car would allow and managed to get away from the house in time to be safe from the blast. He stopped the car and stared at the demolished house. Everyone got out of the car and stared at Hiden's back. Hiten walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kurouko stuck his hands out as he felt a small drizzle of rain.

"It's starting to rain..." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up at the sky. "Sesshomaru loved the rain..."

"Hey...My dad says we should head home and not worry about the other houses." Koga said as he snapped his phone closed. Kurouko looked at him and nodded. He started when something heavy dropped into his arms. He let out a screech as he looked down at the burnt arm that landed on him. Koga and Inuyasha jumped. Their eyes widened when they saw why Kurouko was screaming. Hiden and Hiten turned to see what was wrong with him but Kurouko flung the arm off him and it smacked Hiden in the face. Hiden blinked down at the arm and then at the shuddering Kurouko. He growled as he stalked over to him.

"This is all your damn fault!" Hiden shouted as he grabbed Kurouko by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the car. Kurouko let out a pained gasp.

"Hiden!" Inuyasha and Koga shouted.

"This is your fucking fault!" Hiden shouted again, pulling Kurouko off the van and then slamming him back into it. "If it weren't for you and your findings and your total neglect from looking more into these fucking houses, my son would still be alive!" Kurouko and the other froze when Hiden pulled out his gun and held it up under Kurouko's chin. "I should blow your fucking head off like you did to my son! You're probably conspiring with the fucks who kidnapped Sesshomaru in the first place!"

"N-No please!" Kurouko cried. "I-I-I would n-never!" Tears gathered in Kurouko's eyes. "I-I co-could never...I-I-...I'm so-so-sorry! P-Please don't kill me!"

"Hiden! It's not his fault!" Koga growled as he yanked the older man away. He glared at him. "Stop crying about it! People die in this line of business every fucking day! My brother was killed as well but you don't see me trying to kill someone who had no control over it!"

"He-"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. "Koga's dad said to get back home. That is exactly what we are going to do!" Hiden growled. He walked over to the driver side, got in, and slammed the door. Kurouko had slid down to the ground. Koga knelt down in front of the terrified man.

"Hey..." Koga mumbled. Kurouko looked up at him, tears still threatening to fall. Koga wiped the corners of his eyes before they fell and helped the older but short man stand. "Don't worry, Kuro. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I don't want to go back..." Kurouko said shakily. "Just...leave me here...Anywhere is safer than the Kai household..." Kurouko pulled away from Koga and stepped away.

"C'mon...don't say that." Koga mumbled.

"Please don't." Inuyasha frowned. Kurouko looked at him. "I need your help in finding my brother. Please..."

"I..." Kurouko looked between Koga and Inuyasha. "Okay..."

Naraku stared up at Goshinki. The man had disappeared for a while after Juromaru and Hakudoshi had left.

* * *

><p>"Anything I want, huh?" Goshinki mumbled. He laughed. He grabbed Naraku by the hair and pulled him up. "I know exactly what I want..." Goshinki moved the mask slightly to roughly pressed his mouth to Naraku's. Naraku's eyes widened. He struggled against the larger man until he bit down on the tongue invading his mouth. Goshinki hissed and pulled back. He felt his mouth and pulled his hand away to see blood. He growled and punched Naraku in the cheek and stood. He stalked out of the room hissing about something.<p>

Sesshomaru groaned as he came to. His head was spinning. He lifted his head up and groggily looked around. He saw Naraku panting next to him still and he frowned. Naraku looked at him and his eyes widened slightly. "Act like you're asleep!" Naraku whispered harshly. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow but when Goshinki's footsteps began again, Sesshomaru obeyed Naraku and let his head fall back into its previous position. Naraku's head was jerked from looking at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be direct with you." Goshinki growled. "You're going to please me."

"Fuck you!" Naraku snarled.

"No, fuck you." Goshinki said with a dark laugh. He leaned over to give Naraku another rough kiss but Naraku turned his face. Goshinki stood up and glared. He looked at Sesshomaru and Naraku could see a slow smirk cross his face. He reached over and grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair. Sesshomaru tensed.

"What are you doing?" Naraku yelled.

"Well, if you can't pleasure me, I'll seek it elsewhere." Goshinki laughed. He tugged Sesshomaru's hair lightly. Sesshomaru made himself relax and went limp as his head was pulled up. "Poor puppy is still unconscious." Goshinki snickered. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun." Goshinki maneuvered Sesshomaru's limp body around and spread his legs. He was reaching for his pants when Naraku's voice interrupted him.

"Wait! Please don't..." Naraku begged. Goshinki looked at him. "Just...don't...I'll do whatever you want...just please...don't... touch him..." Goshinki looked at Naraku and laughed.

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

><p>Kurouko rubbed his eyes and he stared sleepily at the computer screen. He scrolled through the different web pages and sighed. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He frowned and leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. He brought a hand up and rubbed his neck under the high turtle neck he wore. His neck was still bruised from him Toga had choked him. He sighed. He didn't understand the man. One moment he is too nice, next he is trying to kill him. Kurouko let his eyes drift down to the draws of the desk then around the room. He frowned when he noticed a small safe that had always been half hidden under a sheet. He stood and walked over to it. He pulled and was surprised when it opened. He dug around in the safe and pulled out a few folders and a photo album. He looked at the door and then back down at the papers. He walked back over to the desk and laid the papers out.<p>

"Kurouko?" Kurouko read the folder and ran his hand over the writing. He opened it and his eyes widened. It was all his medical records. Tracing back from when he was an infant. There were his past car notes, tax return papers, newspaper clippings of the times he happened to make it in the newspaper, class assignments he had turned in, and his adoption papers – Adoption papers? "Adopt…ion…?" Kurouko whispered. He frowned. He opened the photo album and took a sharp intake of breath. It was filled with pictures of him from his childhood. His first bike, when he first lost a tooth, his graduation pictures, his first haircut, the day he first sat on the toilet, the day he first took a bath in the bathtub – How in the world… Kurouko sat back and stared at the folders and album. He jumped when he heard a clink. He looked up at the person who had sat a cup of coffee and a sandwich on the desk in front of him. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Toga. "I-!"

"I didn't want you to find out like this," Toga said, his mouth in a thin line.

"A-Are you my dad?" Kurouko asked meekly. Toga's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not _that _older than you, idiot." Toga said with a shake of his head. Kurouko frowned in confusion.

"My…brother?"

"Yes," Toga nodded and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Half-brother to be more like it,"

"Adopted…?" Kurouko whispered.

"You're my blood brother," Toga said.

"Wha…how?"

"We share the same father," Toga supplied. "You're the only family I have left besides my kids," Toga sat back in the chair and stared at Kurouko.

"You're…a little obsessed don't you think?" Kurouko asked slowly as he motioned to all the papers. Toga grinned.

"I only wanted to make sure my little brother was properly taken care of,"

"But…How did I get put up for adoption?" Kurouko asked.

"Your mom didn't want you so she gave you away," Toga said with a shrug. "Our father didn't know about it until you were adopted which was like a year or two later," Toga sighed. "So he kept up with you but didn't want to get you caught up in this life," Toga said as he motioned around. "Which you ended up doing anyway," Toga chuckled. Kurouko grinned weakly.

"S-So…I'm a Kai?" Kurouko asked softly. Toga nodded. Kurouko smile widened.

"Welcome to the family, brother," Toga mumbled. "But this changes nothing," Toga's eyes narrowed. "I do not acknowledge you as family because I do not want to put you in anymore danger than you already are by working for me. You see what is happening to my little boy now and I don't want that happening to you too,"

"I understand," Kurouko nodded. He smiled a little. Toga reached over the desk and yanked Kurouko's turtle neck down. He frowned softly and sighed. Kurouko silently observed the older male. Toga slid the coffee and sandwich to the younger.

"Get some sleep soon. You're no use to me half-dead." Toga offered a small smile before turning to leave.

"Wait," Kurouko called. Toga turned to look at him. "Are you f.t_family_ties ?" Toga smirked.

"Maybe," He said and walked out. Kurouko sat back and stared at the door. He smiled slightly.

"Kurouko Kai…." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>"Well, if you can't pleasure me, I'll seek it elsewhere." Goshinki laughed. He tugged Sesshomaru's hair lightly. Sesshomaru made himself relax and went limp as his head was pulled up. "Poor puppy is still unconscious." Goshinki snickered. "Doesn't mean I can't have fun." Goshinki maneuvered Sesshomaru's limp body around and spread his legs. He was reaching for his pants when Naraku's voice interrupted him.<em>

_"Wait! Please don't..." Naraku begged. Goshinki looked at him. "Just...don't...I'll do whatever you want...just please...don't... touch him..." Goshinki looked at Naraku and laughed._

_"Whatever you say._

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked quietly as looked over Naraku's prone naked form. Naraku looked at him through his non-swollen eye.

"I told…you…I love you…" Naraku wheezed. Sesshomaru watched the teen struggle to breathe sadly.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku grinned at him weakly. They sat there in silence, Naraku laid out and panting and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch staring down at him.

"I see you're awake finally…or were you not unconscious at all?" Sesshomaru looked up at the man walking into the room with a bowl of ramen. Goshinki sighed as Sesshomaru glared at him. He sat down and slurped up his noodles as he watched Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru looked down at Naraku and he felt panic surge up. The teen's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to look like he was breathing. Sesshomaru moved his feet from under him and kicked Naraku. Naraku's eyes snapped open.

"Ow! What the hell!" Naraku grumbled weakly as he rubbed the place Sesshomaru had kicked him. He stared up Sesshomaru and noticed the panicked look in his eyes. He grinned to himself for the fact that Sesshomaru was showing concern for him. "I'm not dead, Sesshy. Don't look at me like that," Sesshomaru didn't relax. He continued to frown down at Naraku. _'One way or another….I will get my revenge…'_

* * *

><p>Koga walked into Toga's office and smiled when he noticed Kurouko was still in there, fast asleep laying against the desk. He walked over to the desk and took noticed to the half empty cold cup of coffee and the sandwich with one or two bites taken from it. There were a bunch of papers spread across the desk. Koga frowned when he noticed a paper that said Kurouko's name and adoption. He slowly and carefully slid the paper from under Kurouko's head:<p>

**Name: Kurouko Manabu Corozo**

**Birthdate: November 9, 1986**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Adopted by: Keiko Motou & Atsushi Motou**

**Birthparents (If known): Akira Corozo & Masao Kai-**

"Kai?" Koga whispered. He blinked when the paper was snatched from him. He stared at the frightened Kurouko in front of him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Kurouko whispered. "No one can know!"

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Koga assured as he held his hands up. Kurouko looked at him before looking down with a sigh.

"Thank you…" He whispered. Koga watched the older man collect all the papers and put it back in the folder. "What did you need?" Kurouko looked up at Koga.

"I was only coming in to check on you," Koga said. He frowned. "You haven't been eating right," He pointed at the barely eaten sandwich.

"Well…I ate the coffee cake…" Kurouko grumbled lowly. He frowned up at Koga. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I…like you…" Koga grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kurouko flushed red.

"You…like me?" He asked slowly.

"I've…always had a crush on you…" Koga grumbled.

"R-Really?" Kurouko asked. Koga grinned at him and nodded. "H-How can you l-like someone like me…?" Kurouko's flush deepened. He pushed a lock of his mussed hair behind an ear. He patted his head with a frown. He must look like a mess….and smell even worse. He hadn't taken a good long hot bath in such a long time. He didn't even take a proper shower after the whole Manten incident. Koga leaned over the desk and grinned at the flushed older man. Kurouko leaned back with a frightened squeak. "This isn't appropriate, Koga! You're my boss's friend's son!" Koga leaned closer.

"Who cares? Your boss is also your brother!"

"Koga!" Kurouko cried and pushed the chair back. "I can't! I will get into trouble and you will too!" Koga walked around the desk and turned Kurouko towards him.

"What they don't know won't hurt, right?" He asked cheekily. Kurouko's eyes widened as Koga gripped his face and pressed his lips to his. Koga pulled away slightly and stared at Kurouko's slightly half-lidded eyes. "See…that wasn't too bad now was it?" Koga whispered. Kurouko shook his head. Koga's grin widened. He pressed his lips back to Kurouko's and rested a hand on the older man's thigh. Koga grabbed Kurouko's hand and placed it on his crotch and grinned at the wide eyed look the older was giving me. "You do this to me…" Koga whispered as he made Kurouko's hand massage his hard on through his pants.

Kurouko began to pull his hand away. "W-We can't do-do this, K-Koga!" Kurouko whispered. Koga chuckled.

"Don't be so shy, Kuro," Kurouko squeaked when he was suddenly pulled from the chair. Koga took his place in the seat, pulling Kurouko to sit in his lap.

"K-Kog-ah!" Kurouko's eyes widened as Koga shoved a hand down his pants to grip his half-hard cock. "K-Koga…N-No we can'…can…mmm…" Kurouko's eyes dropped to half mast as Koga began to stroke him up and down. Koga smirked. He pulled Kurouko's head down to press his lips firmly to the others. The sound of a zipper being pulled down brought Kurouko back to his senses. He gasped as Koga pulled down his pants and underwear to expose his hardening length. "K-Koga!" Kurouko pressed his hand to his mouth and gasped when he felt a wet finger circling his entrance. He closed his eyes and gasped again when it penetrated him. He submitted to the pleasurable experience and laid his head on Koga's shoulder, panting deeply. His entire face felt like it was on fire.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Koga cooed.

"K-Koga…" Kurouko panted. "We-we can't…do…ah…" Kurouko gasped when Koga added a 2nd finger.

"Hmmm…don't worry about it, Kuro," Koga husked. "God…you're so tight…"

"Koga…" Kurouko cried softly; desperately. "W-We…can't…your father will…" Kurouko let out a pained gasp as Koga added another finger.

"Hm?" Koga hummed. Kurouko began to tremble.

"Ngh…Koga…please…" Kurouko panted, his eyes screwing shut. "I-I can't…we…can't…I…I…" Kurouko's erratic panting became shallower. He was getting close.

"Just let it go…" Koga whispered.

"B-But…" Kurouko gulped. "I…I…Ah…uh….ngh…" Kurouko could no longer keep his voice silent as he drew closer to his climax. He pressed his hand to his mouth as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Mmm…mm…" Kurouko's eyes screwed closed tighter and he gasped loudly behind his hand. Koga's fingers had struck his prostate and that was his undoing. He tensed and came in Koga's hand. "MMMMM!"

"That's it…" Koga licked his lips. His face was turned so he could watch Kurouko's expression as he came. "Cute…" As Koga finished milking Kurouko to the last drop, the smaller male's body still trembled and jolted from the aftershocks. Koga chuckled. Kurouko's eyes opened, his eyes watery. Koga frowned.

"K-Koga…why did you do that," He gasped, frightened.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Koga's frown deepened. Kurouko's eyes widened.

"B-But…your father…" Kurouko whispered.

"What? What does my old man have to do with anything?"

"He's going to be mad," Kurouko said in a breathy whisper.

"What? He won't be that mad, Kuro. Yeah, he'll probably be a bit pissed at me for interrupting you, but he won't get that mad," Koga grinned. He frowned a moment later. "Of course, your brother probably will be angrier than my dad though…"

"Koga…" Kurouko choked. Koga looked at him, alarmed. "He's go-going to be mad…at me…I-I…cheated…" Koga's eyes widened.

"Wait…wait! You're _dating _my father?" Koga whispered harshly. Koga's eyes widened even more when Kurouko nodded.

"Am I interrupting something?" Koga jumped and Kurouko tensed. Koga gulped as he saw his father in the doorway with a less than pleased expression.

"D-Dad I-" Aoi held a hand up.

"Don't," he hissed. Koga gulped. "Get up," Kurouko hastily slipped from Koga's lap and fixed his pants. Koga stood up abruptly. Aoi's eyes narrowed between the two.

"A-Aoi….I-I-" Kurouko started but Aoi held his hand up again.

"Don't," He growled. He beckoned the younger over and Kurouko gulped as he made his way over to him. Aoi gripped the short's chin and glared down at him. "Go get cleaned up. Now." He let go of Kurouko and the younger nodded and quickly left the room. "You." Aoi turned his angry gaze to Koga. Koga gulped. "Sit. Now." Koga plopped back down in the chair as Aoi came closer. Aoi slammed his hands into the arm rest of the chairs as he glared down at his son. "Do you have a fucking death wish?"

"D-Dad I-"

"Do _not _go near Kurouko again, do I make myself clear?" Aoi hissed dangerously low. "You're already walking on thin ice when you were messing around with Toga's own son. Now you're moving on to his brother….he won't tolerate any more shit from you! If he finds out about this, you're dead and there would be nothing I could do or say to save you!" Aoi growled.

"Huh?" Koga was a bit confused at that. Wasn't his father angry for him messing around with his lover? "D-Dad….are you and Kurouko…?" Aoi sighed and moved away from Koga.

"Yes, but Toga doesn't know. He has his suspicions, I can tell that much, but he hasn't said anything to me. I'd rather not have him find out right now while his son is missing…"

"B-But…how long?" Koga mumbled.

"A few weeks now…I was going to tell him, but…then this all happened with Sesshomaru…If I tell him now, who knows what he'll do," Aoi shrugged. Aoi sighed. "Go get cleaned up before everyone gets here," Koga nodded and did as his father said.

0

"Any progress?" Toga asked as he walked into the room followed by Inuyasha and Koga. Kurouko flushed when his eyes met Koga's. He averted his gaze from the other male. Aoi, who had been leaning over Kurouko's shoulder to look at what he was doing, gestured for him to come closer.

"An email was sent again," Kurouko mumbled. "This one was just a short message saying: 'As the single snow flake descends from the heavens, it thinks. It wished to escape the heavens, from the judging of its family amongst the darkened clouds. It got its wish and continues to descend. Soon it will join in all the other fallen snowflakes that don the ground with a blanket of white, which soon stains red.' But I'm not sure what that means…" Kurouko mumbled.

"Snow flake…" Koga mumbled. "Isn't that what they call…" Koga looked down at the open album and saw the pictures of Kurouko. "Your family…they all have white hair…Would you all be those that stay in the heavens?"

"And…Sesshomaru would be the fallen flake?" Aoi asked. Kurouko sat there with his eyes closed. His eyes shot open.

"He is threatening us. Warning us that he is running out of patience and soon Sesshomaru will join those that already have died in the family. A fallen Flake stained red with blood…"

"Well that was completely a waste of time!" Toga snapped. "What's with these non-sense riddles…?"

"He's toying with us," Aoi said with a frown.

"Will he kill Sesshomaru?" Koga asked with a frown.

"No," Kurouko said. The three looked at him. "If he kills him now, he doesn't get what he wants. He won't kill Sesshomaru, he will torture him…"

"Which is a fate worse than death, I am assuming…." Aoi grumbled. Kurouko nodded.

"See if you can trace that email again!" Toga said.

"We may have to wait until he sends us another video," Koga said.

"Who is to say he will send a video," Kurouko whispered with a shudder.

"Indeed…This man is clearly not as stupid as we first believed," Aoi said. "He rigged the place that we suspected him to be in. It was perfectly played out!"

"Something tells me we're dealing with something beyond just Onigumo…" Toga mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Onigumo isn't that smart," Toga said with a snicker. "He's the lousiest mob boss I've ever encountered!"

"I have to agree with you on that one," Aoi chuckled.


End file.
